Genderbent Reverse Falls Drabbles
by ShateredDreamsAmongOtherThings
Summary: A drabble series in the Genderbent Reverse Falls universe .Includes Magidbeleon and later Dipcifica , with the possibility of other ships . Rated T for later chapters .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

The Gleeful's show was interesting to say the least.

Their costumes were beyond Flashy , baby blue garments with dramatic touches . Dipper Gleeful wore a full length cape that swept across the floor with her every move , plus a birthmark of what appeared to be the Big Dipper on her forehead .While Abel Gleeful lacked both a cape and a birthmark , he completely made up for it with a flourish of his own .

They performed multiple magic tricks , as well as making " Psychic predictions" , which , in Pacific's opinion , were absolutely fake .Unlike him , each trick made Gala scoot closer to the edge of her seat and her eyes impossibly wide .

Abel had the urge to roll his eyes . Despite it being the tenth time for most of the audience , they still looked mesmerized . After making yet another prediction , he noticed someone .

A tallish blonde dressed in bright ,rather outdated clothes wasn't clapping , in fact he seemed to be scoffing .

His smile grew tighter .

" Can't win everyone's heart , can we ?" Dipper mouthed .

He let out a growl only she could hear before turning back to the crowd .

Wait .

Sitting next to the unimpressed boy was a pudgy girl , baseball cap pulled over a platinum ponytail . She wasn't anything out of the ordinary except ...her eyes were wide , sparkling . Her mouth was agape , and she looked at him like he was her world .

He instantly fell in love with the feeling .

He skimmed her thoughts and found nothing but gushing amazement .She looked positively angelic , and to think he caused her to feel that way …

His heart skipped a beat .

" Abel." Dipper hissed from the side of her tightly smiling mouth .

God , had he frozen mid performance ?

No one had ever made him do that before . The albino's expression had switched to one of amazement to confusion .

He gulped slightly . " And for the next trick…"

Gala was the last to leave her seat , her smile never leaving her face .

Pacific rolled his eyes from the tent entrance .

" That was amazing !" She trudged up to him .

He silently disagreed with her . " I'm going to go find Rob .Coming ?"

" Yeah , but I think I left my vest on in my seat . "

She ran back to the middle row , scouring the chairs for her vest .

" Looking for this ?"

She looked up .

Abel Gleeful .

He was dangling her vest ( With a bedazzled pine tree on the back ) from his fingers .

" Uh -Thanks ."

The blue tinted lights cast upon him , and somehow he looked even more majestic .

Abel was beyond pleased . She was impressed even when he wasn't performing tricks , huh ?

She wore her astonished expression again , and he had the urge to scoop her up and take her home .

" New in town ?" He purred .

" Yeah , I'm staying with my stepfather , Bud Pines ?" She began to walk up the stairs leading up to the stage .

" Yes , the owner of the Mystery Shack , the Tent of Telepathy's number one competitor . "He winked . " I won't hold it against you ."

She smiled nervously .

"She's so skittish ." He mused .

She reached for vest , only for Abel's hands to encase hers ."

She was blushing profusely by now , and he was about to say something before a voice behind them made them jump .

" Gal ?"

She ripped her hands from his , turning towards Pacific who had entered the tent .

" I-I got my vest ." She squeaked .

" I can see that ." He threw a suspicious look towards Abel .

Abel was inwardly fuming . How dare he interrupt him ?

" Abel Gleeful ." He smiled tightly , not offering his hand .

" Pacific Northwest ." He answered blandly .

Abel's Sapphire eyes turned back to the object of his interest .

"And you are?"

" Gala Pines ." She didn't dare offer her hand .

He grinned . " Pleasure . Allow me to introduce my sister ." He gestured to behind the curtains .

Standing there was Dipper ,still wearing her sweeping cape .

She smiled at them coolly, walking out on stage .

" Dipper Gleeful ."

Pacific then noticed their matching amulets , Dipper was wearing one around her neck while Abel had his in a hairpiece .

His suspicions grew .

Dipper scanned them with steely eyes , then wrinkled her nose slightly at the two .Abel seemed to forget about the other two in the tent , focusing completely on his newest object of affection .

"Gal,come on ."He tugged at her hand , dragging her away from the Gleeful's .

Abel's eyes flashed angrily before his face relaxed into a grin ." Come back soon ." He said in a sing-song voice .

It wasn't a request but an order .

Gala spared a quick glance before being dragged out of the tent , despite being incredibly unnerved .

" Well?" Abel glanced at his sister .

" I think ." She rubbed her amulet . " They'll make interesting contribution to this town ."

Abel visualized the angelic girl , pale skin turned pink .

" Definitely ." He agreed .

AN: **These drabbles won't be confined to one timeline and aren't in any particular order .**

 **Gala's game was going to be Gidia , but I liked the nickname Gal . I hope I made the right choice . By the way , the Stans , Bud , and other adult figures probably won't be genderbent .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

It was no secret that Abel Gleeful was a Playboy.

Girl ? Boy ? Didn't matter . If they were around his age , then he would flirt and charm the person until they were a stuttering mess . If they was interested , he would pursue them further. Soon enough they were ready to hand over their heart ( and then some ) . Abel would bask in satisfaction , then move on, crushing the lovesick fool's heart under his heels .

That is , that's how it was before Gala Pines and Pacific Northwest arrived at the mystery shack .

Gala Pines .

He stared from across the diner , the Pines and the single Northwest were eating lunch .

He only ever visited the hovel to flirt with his targets for the day . Today was no exception .

When she first arrived in the diner , he made sure she noticed him , winking and flashing her a megawatt smile that would have made anyone else swoon on the spot .

She then asked to switch to the inside of the booth .

She had ordered pancakes and had gotten syrup and powdered sugar all over her face .He unconsciously sighed .

Dipper rolled her eyes .

"Pathetic .Seems like you're the lovesick fool ."

To her surprise , he didn't deny it .

She frowned . His obsession with the girl was a new record , over a week .

 _Was it a matter of wanting what he couldn't have ?_

She stirred her straw .

 _Yes , that must have been it . What other reason would there be ?_

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't go after the Northwest by now ." She took a sip of coffee .

" Why would I ?" He asked , never tearing his eyes from the angel on the opposite end of the diner.

" You've met him too , so why aren't you going after him? I mean , he's …" She stopped herself .

Abel's eyes snapped to her , his grin turning from that of admiration to that of a Cheshire Cat .

" He's what ?"

She sniffed , regretting saying anything.

He nudged her , eyes twinkling.

" I see ."

" Wipe that smug look off of your face , Abel ."

He put his hands up in surrender .

"Don't worry , your secret's safe with me . You don't have to worry about me making a pass at Northwest either ."

His eyes turned back to the angelic girl , eyes melting on contact .

 _Because my heart's already occupied ._

 **AN: Gala's turning him into an absolute sap . Still pondering over the characterization of these guys , especially GB! Gideon .His character really isn't covered a lot in most RF stories .Wish me luck for finding inspiration , and I would appreciate prompts , both romantic and for the adventures and supernatural occurrences of Gravity Falls .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

Though she wouldn't admit it , Dipper was growing worried about her brother.

He was usually suave , and while he would usually flirt with half of the population , recently his usual activities had halted . Now he stared at the Pines girl , thunderstruck with ,dare she say it , genuine feelings .

Her brother may have been a flirt , but actually falling for someone ? She would sooner fall in love then him , and yet there he was , eyes sparkling in a way she had never seen before .

It made her sick .

Abel had to admit , he almost felt worried . His sister , seemingly cynical and heartless , had tripped into love . Or a crush at least .

He caught her staring ,still calculating but somehow less cold .

She had researched him too , if her browser history was any indication . He had a good laugh about that .

Falling in love , with Pacific Northwest no less !

Sure , something he looked like a hippie through a neon filter (sometimes it felt like staring at the sun ) , but given under other circumstances , he would pursue him with enthusiasm .

He wouldn't have anything against Pacific if it wasn't his relationship towards Gala .

He was a watchdog , ready to attack him at any moment if he dared tapped Gal's shoulder .

His concerns were unnecessary ,of course . Abel liked to think of himself of gentleman , never mind how many would disagree.

Honestly, if Pacific sticked around he may never get closer to Gal .

Weave his fingers in her hair , pull her close , and then…

Not if Pacific Northwest had anything to do with it .

The very thought made him sick .

 **AN: My apologies for it being short . I promise things are going to get more interesting from here. Recently been attempting to draw Abel and Gal . I think I got the general design down for Gal , but I'm not so sure about Abel . I really don't know about their poses either . Prompts and feedback are welcome !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

Gala groaned. It was a bad combination, wanting to explore the woods but being an out-of-towner .

The woods had started to look the same, and she feared she was going in circles .

Great.

Pacific had been busy, leaving her with nothing but the journal to guide her .

She wasn't even sure if she could backtrack her steps by now .

" Gala Pines. Fancy meeting you -"

Gal squealed and began to beat the figure with her rather heavy backpack.

It took her several seconds to realize that the figure crouched on the ground, arms over head , was (surprise!) Abel Gleeful.

She was hesitant to stop beating him but eventually did .

" W-what are you doing here ?"

" Boy . " He got up and began to brush himself off . "You have quite the arm ."

" You were stalking me , weren't you ?"

He was about to reply that , no , of course he wasn't. That he was simply following her so he could approach her without her nanny Northwest.

 _Oh_. He was stalking her , just like his creep of a sister. He had stooped that low .

" Merely taking advantage of Gravity Fall's attractiveness to the supernatural. You?"

That was a lie , one she didn't seem to believe .Dipper had dragged him around Gravity Falls in pursuit of supernatural discovery and whatever else the journal contained for years . Abel personally preferred more entertaining activities **,** like shopping or sharpening knives .

But here he can make an exception.

Gala still shakily held her backpack, ready to attack at any moment.

Abel was personally offended. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her ,no matter how much she frustrated him .

" You still didn't answer . If you don't mind me pointing this out , it seems that you're lost ."

" I'm not-"

" Gal , it's really not safe to wander these woods alone ."

" If you think you're going to stop me f-from exploring just to protect me -"

" I'm not saying that. It would be a shame to cage such an adventurous spirit ." He winked . " But what I said was true. Wandering in these woods alone can be suicide . Fortunately , I've walked these woods and encountered the supernatural multiple times . I want to come with you ."

She took a step back . Sure , right now he seemed to be a reasonable ,but several rumors surrounded him , ranging from being a player to a psychotic serial killer with supernatural powers.

" Just in case you didn't realize, I'm the only one who can lead you through and out these woods." He smirked slightly. While he would be far nicer to her than every other love interest of the day , that certainly didn't mean he would be any less cunning. That was a gift he wasn't going to waste.

She opened her mouth to argue but came up with nothing.

" I-if you pull something-"

" I won't ! " He rolled his eyes. " What are we looking for anyways?"

She hesitantly pulled out Journal Three , flipping the page to an illustration of a winged creature .

Half the time Pacific chose what they would investigate, and he wouldn't go after something like this.

" There's a couple of pages on fairies and fae in here . Pacific never would come with me . " She rubbed the back of her neck .

" Dipper never mentioned anything like this ." He inspected the page , noticing a series of scribbled warnings .

" Should we be concerned about this ?'

" They're just fairies . Besides , you promised."

He squinted harder , failing to make out the smaller print .

Fortunately for Gal , he wasn't a worrier .

" Come on then! We need to head East . " He grabbed her hand , forcing her to move quickly to keep up .

The sections of the woods they were entering was home to the gnomes , unicorns , the like . A good place if you wanted information, but dangerous if you weren't careful.

The silence grew awkward , especially after they began to walk at a normal pace .

" So why fairies ?"

He knew he asked the right question when she began to babble on about how cool and beautiful they were.

Her entire face had lit up and her eyes sparkled , just like when she saw their show .

He only half-listened , instead just watching her , a soft smile on his face . It was a shame she usually was only this bubbly when she wasn't with him . He had watched her before , noticing the contrast between her behavior around her friends and family compared to him . His smile weakened.

" According to the journal , it's this way ."

Abel snapped back into reality. It appeared they were walking towards the heart of the woods , a place that shouldn't be taken lightly. Harmless creatures definitely wouldn't be in that part of the forest.

Gal plunged forward . Abel weighed his options, should he keep his promise or possibly save themselves ?

He caught sight of her beaming face .

 _Risk our lives it is ._

He made sure to keep close to Gal , going so far to cling on to her vest .

" Are you sure you want to go on ?"

The woods had only grown darker, and Abel could swear someone was watching them .

Gala looked up to him with concern.

" Are you... scared?"

Abel's eyes widened . Did she think he was trying to leave because he was ...scared ?

" Relax . It just feels scary . I felt the same way before Pacific calmed me down. "

Abel's dumbstruck expression didn't change.

Gal interpreted it as him still being uneasy.

" Everything's going to be fine. Umm… " Not knowing what else to do , Gal intertwined her fingers in his .

" It's okay , we're almost there. Look !"

She pointed towards the entry of a clearing . She began to drag him forward.

 _Say something you idiot !_

He inwardly screamed at himself. They were going even deeper into the woods, yet all he could focus on was his hand in hers .

She obliviously bounced closer .

" Look , it's beautiful!"

Abel was temporarily blinded by the sunlight before he could make out his surroundings.

It was beautiful.

The figures appeared to be colorful auras at first glance, but upon closer inspection Abel saw tiny humanoid figures in dainty outfits. Tiny tinkling voices uttered musical nothings into the air .

The mesmerized couple stumbled to a log in the center of the the clearing . Abel barely even registered that they were still holding hands.

The glowing creatures glided through the air with grace , completely hypnotizing the two .

They didn't realize how long they had stayed until Gal began to shiver due to the sun lowering below the tree line .

They were both broken out of their trance .

" You okay ?" Abel eyed her it concern . " Fine ." The shivering girl withdrew her hand from his to remove her red hair band from her ponytail.

Abel froze at the sight of her hair down . He had the sudden urge to swing her in circles and gush about how cute she was .

He might have , if they hadn't both realized that the fairies had stopped floating without purpose and were glaring at the two of them .

Abel had to give her credit, Gal didn't freeze or panic . Without making sudden movements, she opened the journal to the dog eared page .

The fairies began to buzz and swarm closer .

" Abel!" Gal hissed . " Does your hair piece contain silver ?"

He gulped . " It does ." It was at moments like this that he envied his sister's powers .

" It says here that silver can be used to repel fairies ."

" What about you ?" He whispered.

" I don't know -"

Suddenly, a swarm of fairies dive-bombed for Gal .

Without thinking, Abel dove on top of her , effectively shielding her .

The fairies didn't come any closer , but they still circled them angrily.

" As much as I'm enjoying this , I really think we need to leave ." Abel's body was completely covering hers , so reading the journal was difficult.

" Hang on - it says here the Author was listening to " The Cool Guy's Guide to Getting Girls and other Social Rituals " on a walkman -"

" Paraphrase Gal !"

" All right! They discovered modern technology makes fairies extremely nauseated !"

Abel had to shift his body so Gal could grab the flip phone out of her short's pocket ( they could be flustered later ).

Not knowing what else to do , she began to play her ringtone, the main theme from _Believe in yourself ._

Within seconds, the fairies were on the ground, writhing in pain .

Seeing it as their chance , Abel rose , picking Gal off of the ground .

They sprinted away , Shimmery Twinkleheart's deep voice singing the optimistic lyrics all the way like a battle anthem .

Unfortunately, Gala's stout body wasn't built for endurance and she began to fall behind .

Abel stifled a groan before sweeping her off her feet bridal style.

The fairies had collected themselves and were now getting nearer , half of them bumping into trees in their daze .

Now that Abel was carrying Gal , his pace slowed . The glowing mob was just a few yards away by now , and they were growing nearer .

In one last desperate attempt, Gal turned up the volume and hurled her bubblegum pop playing phone at the droning monstrosities .

The baritone voice drowned out the world around the fae , causing them to collapse in an overstimulated heap .

Abel's breathing was beyond ragged by the time they left the deep part of the forest .

Once he deemed him themselves safe , he gently placed Gal down and collapsed in exhaustion . Gal stood by him , overcome with guilt . " Uhh...thanks . That was very brave ." She squatted beside him , patting his back awkwardly .

She really hoped he wouldn't die .

Abel's desperate breathing stopped for a moment , almost causing Gal to stop breathing herself . Then he burst out laughing . " Did you realize what we just did ?" He slammed his fist on the ground . " Your ringtone a-and -" He broke out laughing again .

Gal recalled the last few minutes of their lives . A snort broke out , then full blown laughter .

Then they remembered some of the other things they did .

Their laughter died down and awkwardness lay heavy in the air again .

Then Abel did what he should have done sooner .

" You look cold . Take my jacket ."

Gal uncrossed her arms to wave him off . " No thanks , I'm fine-"

His powder blue jacket landed on her head .

" You were pretty brave too . Now come on , it's going to get dark soon ."

Her wide icy blue eyes looked up from under his jacket , a grin spreading on her face to match his . They laughed together and began to walk home , leaving the swaying fir-trees behind .

* * *

" Gala , what the -"

Gala quickly tore off the jacket and discarded it on the Mystery Shack's front porch . " Pacific , I can explain !"

* * *

.

Abel tore towards his room , calling for Will to get some bandages for his multiple scratches and ignoring Dipper's questions . He dialed his phone at lightning speed . " Grendo , Candy , I can't wait to explain !

 **AN: Hey , bonding and actual action ! I used the original , non-Disney version of fairies, AKA absolute jerks . If you wear red , they can't sense you , though I'm not sure if it applies if you're holding the hand of the wearer.**

 **The reason Gal had a flip phone is because Pacific and Gal keep the flip phone on hand when exploring the woods , especially when they go alone . Pacific pretended to hate Gal's choice of ringtone , but that movie is his secret guilty pleasure.**

 **I struggled with this chapter at first , but writing about Shimmery Twinkleheart was the most fun writing experience I've ever had . I still have several chapters prepared and even more ideas ! Feedback is appreciated , and thanks for the support !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls**

Gala leaned over the side of the dock .

" Mermando?" She called softly .

It was silent for several seconds before she could hear the loud _plop_ of the surface being broken .

A pair of chocolate eyes twinkled before her .

" Gal ? " He leaned forward . " Is something wrong ?"

She shook her head . " I just wanted to check up on you ." She said shyly . " Are you alright ?"

He sighed . She had returned him to the water a few days prior , despite Pacific's attempts to stop Gal ( who had taken a job as a lifeguard's assistant in order to get closer to a certain crush of his ) . They had exchanged goodbyes before Mermando went on his way back to his family .

At least , that was the plan . Apparently the lake wasn't attached to the ocean like they thought , which left Mermando even more alone than before .

" I'm fine Gal , really. "

She had been visiting him every night since then , keeping him company. While he appreciated it , he really didn't want to her to spend so much time on him .

" Well , I brought sandwiches just in case ." She waved a lunch box .

He grinned. " Thank you .It means the world to me ."

She blushed and unpacked the sandwiches.

They talked about themselves and other fluffy subjects in an attempt to make Mermando feel better .

The sky had began to turn pink .

" Mermando ? " Gal finished packing up the lunch box. " One day , I'm going to get you out of here , I promise."

Mermando smiled weakly . " Thank you . But right now , you need to go home ." He gestured to the setting sun .

" Right." She rose and was about to turn away , but instead dropped on her stomach and gave her best attempt of a hug .

Mermando hugged back , his smile dropped .

" Goodbye , Mermando."

And she left .

Mermando sighed , watching her shrinking silhouette in the distance.

He couldn't help but doubt her words .

He was about to turn away when -

" Mermando." A voice growled.

He snapped back , meeting the angry eyes of Abel Gleeful.

Mermando didn't know whether to blush or cringe at the memory of him . He was confident he would never see him again, and yet there he was .

" Abel, I-."

" Mermando ." He gritted his teeth . " We're no longer in a relationship . We aren't even friends . But if you pursue her romantically ?" He pointed with his thumb towards Gala . " I'll sell your tail and eat the rest of you with salt . Is that clear ?"

Mermondo's tail swished back and forth underwater , torn between feeling annoyance and fear .If it was anyone else , he would have brushed them off , but he knew Abel Gleeful . If he would catch him even holding her hand , then Abel would ...

Mermondo suppressed a shudder at the images his imagination conjured up . " It's clear , no romance ."

" Good ." He rose from his kneeling position and sauntered off without another word .

Mermondo watched him walk away , shaking his head .

"Some people never change _._ " He mused .

 **AN: BTW , Gala didn't kiss Mermando in this AU . This isn't the last you'll see of Mermando either ! Hey , and for future reference...what do you guys think genderbent Melony's name would be ?Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **AN: This chapter is brought to you a little faster by reviewer c0c0cat . Thank you for your support !**

" I need you to teach me how to get boys!" Gala burst out , cheeks already on fire .

" You what ?" Abel stared , unable to process her words .

She huffed , collapsing on the plush sofa . The impact caused his teacup to rattle .

 _She's so cute when she's flustered ._

But now was no time to get sidetracked .

When she had asked to visit the Gleeful Manner , he had nearly leaped for joy . He had put on his best outfit and had Will put out the best teacups , ready to receive the love confession he had craved ever since he laid eyes on Gala Pines .

He didn't expect this .

" I'm getting over this crush .."

Abel began to fume but stayed silent .

" I want to get over him , and we're going on a road trip soon . Someone suggested I get over him by talking to other guys , and on the road -"

" You'll never see them again ."

He had done the same thing pretty much every time he traveled out of Gravity Falls . But that was before he met Gal .

" Right . I know you'll say no and it was stupid to ask , but I have no one else to turn to -"

" I'll do it .'

She looked up to him with wide eyes . " You will ?"

He winked. " Anything for my princess .Are you available now ?"

Gal rolled her eyes but nodded .

" Excellent .What's your opening line ?"

"Uhh..Hello , I'm Gala Pines . Who-"

" Wrong !" He jabbed a finger in the air . " Your into has to hook your prey .Like this ." He tugged her hands into his . " I'm Able Gleeful , but you can call me the boy of your dreams ." He winked.

She gaped at him for a few moments ...before bursting into laughter .

" What ?" Abel grew red .

" How did you ever get attract anyone with that God-awful pick-up line ?"

" I'll have you know that line has caused boys and girls from across the country to run into my arms !"

She shook her head . " No. I'm not doing that . I'll be the laughing stock of Roadkill County."

" Fine ." He moved his hands from hers to cross his arms . " We'll move on . Let's try mirroring ."

She raised a brow .

" A few years back my _nerdy_ sister ." He nearly yelled that part over his shoulder . " Was reading a psychology book . It said that mirroring someone would make them feel connected to you . Your body language right now isn't reading confident or flirty . Mirror me . " He leaned to the side , head in his palm . He wore a soft smile .

Gal (very awkwardly ) mirrored his pose .

" Good . Now ." He began to move forward , shutting his eyes .

Just to receive a light slap to his face .

" Gal , surely you need to practice kissing . Unless you're already experienced ?"

She turned scarlet . " I'm not going to kiss anyone ! Besides -"

He listened to her rant , barely containing a smile . He hadn't expected her to reciprocate , but now he knew that she wouldn't kiss anyone else . That certainly made him feel better .

" And whether I'm experienced or not has nothing to do-"

" Okay . We'll try something else . "

She calmed considerably .

" Flattery . People eat it up. Of course , you can't go too far . There has to be a bit of truth to what you're saying . Try me ."

" But .. I don't have an idea on what to say ."

" I'll try not to be too offended by that .For example . " He resumed his previous flirty pose . " I could say you're adorable .I could also say that you're smart and curious . Your thirst for adventure is contagious , and you can be brave when the time calls for it ."

She froze , not knowing what to say . " Well , I guess I can say you're... confident , far more than me . You can be kinda brave yourself . I guess …" Her eyes roamed the room . " I can get why everyone falls for you . Oh , and you have pretty eyes!"

His confidence slipped between his fingers and his full face was lit on fire .

Gal swung her legs obliviously "How was that?"

" Not bad ." He choked . Of course , he probably had a skewed perception of her , but what did that matter ?

Gal eyed her watch . " I need to go .Thanks Abel ! "

" My pleasure.I'll see you out ."

Abel watched her walk away from the mansion . His plan had worked somewhat . No kissing was planned , she thought his number one pick up line was ridiculous , and they had seceded in having a full conversation . She even came to him of her own will !

He sighed wistfully . Unfortunately , she didn't fall in love with him . He had only fallen harder .

" And you call me the nerd ."

He jumped and sharply turned to his sister . " How long were you standing there ?"

" Long enough . Geez , I didn't realize you were still using that line . Didn't you come up with that when we were ten ? What's next , the " Yes-Defiantly-Absolutely " gag again ?"

" Shut up ! Like you're so smooth with Northwest !"

" I don't need to be smooth ! He's an obstacle to journal three and nothing more ! Besides , I'm ten times smoother than you !

" Oh , right ! You stare at him like the creep you are and then -"

" Like you don't do the same thing !"

Will sighed , collecting the shards of the tea set . It was a shame , it was brand-new and imported . He rose to collect the various knives that were stuck in various objects around the room .

Honestly , it was hard to believe he was the only demon in the house .

 **AN: Abel's such a hopeless sap . The Gleeful twins have completely different sides to them that are only known to Will . Some are terrifying , and others..not so much . Was this chapter okay ? I don't feel 100% satisfied with it . I love Will by the way , and he's going to make plenty of appearances in future chapters .**

 **Don't forget to review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **AN: This story takes place when Abel and Gal are good friends , or perhaps in a relationship.**

 _Tonight was going to be insane ._

The deliveryman had delivered the last package ,Will was triple checking the party supplies , and Dipper was gruffly saying that she couldn't handle this and was going to retreat to the woods or Northwest or somewhere .

Abel was nearly bouncing on his toes , he and Gal were having their first sleepover !

* * *

Gal rushed around the room , gathering seemingly random objects in her arms .

Pacific stood in the doorway , arms crossed . " And you're sure this is a good idea ?"

" It's fine !" Gal stumbled around the room . " Hand me the silly string ."

He tossed her several cans with a reluctant sigh ." If he tries to kill you or use a love potion on you or -"

Gal bit her lip , recalling the time Pacific was hit with the potion ( and it was a hundred percent intentional ) . He had disappeared , and according to Abel , he had stayed at the Gleeful mansion for hours . Neither had to guess who was the culprit , and they both agreed not to tell Pacific .

" Then call me ." He tossed her a flip phone ( one they had recently bought as a replacement ) . " And I'll kill him . "

" I'll take note of that ." She furiously slammed down on a suitcase in an attempt to make it shut .

" Anyways, the driver will be here soon . Have fun doing whatever you do when I'm not here to entertain you "

" I'm capable of having fun without you !"

" Sure . " She skipped out of the room enthusiastically , suspicious looking party supplies ready to fall out of her backpack at any moment.

" Good luck ." Pacific muttered.

* * *

Gala was tackled immediately upon entering the Gleeful mansion.

" We're going to have so much fun !"

Will gave a concerned look towards Gal , who seemed to be struggling for breath .

" Will , leave the special supplies outside my door , 'k ?"

Will gulped and nodded.

 _This might rival his eleventh birthday party ._

The memories came back to him all at once . He shuddered.

 _Protect that girl's poor soul._

* * *

" This way to my room , Gal !"

The sound of running footsteps echoed across the hall .

Dipper looked up from her book with irritation .

Dear God , the time for their first sleepover had come .

With a sigh , she got up , taking her book with her .

If she wanted to get any sleep or even read , it looked like she would have to move far ,far away from her and her twin's shared wing .

Will quietly placed the box outside Abel Gleeful's door .

" Is that all you got , Kevin?" Chad would treat me infinitely better , and I can tell from your voice you don't an ounce of love for me ! Goodbye!"

Will heard the slamming of a plastic phone on a receiver .

Most of Abel's sleepovers started that way , with that outdated board game that only held any appeal for Abel and his friends .

 _Good , she's safe for now ._

" Kevin , if you don't stop calling me right now -"

* * *

Gal admired the lavish bedroom. A huge silk canopy bed , a vanity that contained more beauty products than she could count , and its own large sitting space with plush sofas and chairs that had a looked like they belonged to the Victorian era ( as did the rest of the Manor's furniture) . A room fit for a princess, or in this case a prince.

He also had a huge walk-in closet that was the size of the Shack's gift shop .

Not too long ago Abel's several trunks of throwing knives would have been alarming, but now she didn't expect anything less .

" Hey , if you want to get out of my room for a second ." Abel twirled his finger across his Persian rug . " Then we can go to the library to get steamy romance novels from my secret stash.

Half an hour later , Abel was coaxing the girl who was rocking back and forth on his cold marble floor .

 _This might call for the distraction of Dream Boy High ._ He fumbled for the VHS tape .

This movie could distract anyone from anything. He only hoped it would serve as a positive distraction and not send her into even more of a downward spiral.

* * *

" Where did you get this ?"

Gal stared slack-jawed .

" I know a guy . Ready to dig in ?"

Abel gestured to the industrial sized container of sprinkles , labelled " Not for individual consumption ."

Gal bounced back and forth on her toes . " We're going to get so sick !"

* * *

Maniacal laughter exploded from his young master's door .

Will cautiously peered in .

Gal was pinned to the wall , throwing knives and smelly stickers securing rainbow duct tape against the powder blue wall .

The culprit stood beside her with wild eyes and hair , securing another heart shaped sticker on Gal's bonds . Beside him was an empty industrial container .

Will began to take cautious steps backwards, he too had once been stuck to the wall in Abel's sprinkle high state . That was an experience he didn't plan to live through again.

* * *

It was fortunate that the Gleefuls lived in a secluded area ( where no one can hear you scream) , or else the neighbors could never sleep through the pumping Several times soundtracks . A disturbed Will just had left the room in terrified tears after receiving a makeover from the still very sugar high duo . Fortunately the booming stereo had prompted Able to pick up Gal and spin her around the room in a strange , energetic dance that could only be created by someone not in their right mind .

Gal didn't mind , she just laughed and did her best to add moves on shaking feet . While she usually steered away from dancing (in front of people, at least ) , she was currently having the time of her life in Abel's arms .

While Abel danced regularly , it was usually in formal events. He only danced to impress nowadays. . It had been years since he strayed away from practiced , fluid steps and instead danced how he wanted to . But now he was having the time of his life with Gal in his arms .

* * *

Suse quietly made her midnight sandwich in the main kitchen fit for a five-star restaurant . Bread , cheese , barbecue , pasta , condiments , more cheese -

The door burst open . Two figures walked in , making a beeline for the sweets cabinet on swaying feet .

It took several minutes before they registered her presence , but when they did …

" Gal , " Abel leaned toward her ear , which wasn't far to lean since they were holding on to each other for support . "Attack !"

The duo whipped out silly string and advanced on their target .

Suse's cries of help wasn't even registered , the residents of the house were used to the noise by then .

Even if they were , there wasn't a soul brave enough to assist Suse from the wrath of the crazy partiers . Not one .

* * *

It was only late in the morning when Will was finally brave enough to enter the twin's wing .

He shakily peered into the male twin's room , expecting to see the worse.

Instead, he saw on the couch was his young master lying on his turquoise sofa , his partner in crime peacefully draped across his chest . Will actually smiled , tiptoeing to place the tray of tea specially ordered to deal with Abel's post-sleepover hangovers .

He exited , but not before noticing the now empty crate beside Abel's door .

He slowly turned to see the duo , not covered in pink glitter like he previously thought, but instead wearing globs of illegal smile dip all over their sleeping bodies .

He suddenly registered the state of his master's room , which would surely take days to repair.

That drug explained everything .

 _Only my young master ._

He sighed . He would have his work cut out for him , but for now it was best to leave the sleeping couple in content rest . Heaven knew they certainly needed it .

 **Thanks so much for the reviews guys ! They mean a lot to me ! BTW , I decided to just call GB! Melony Mel . This chapter was so much fun to write . I would kill to attend to one of Abel's sleepovers .The injuries and physiological damage would be worth it !Don't forget to** **review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

" Do you ever wonder where Suse goes off to when she's off work ?" Abel watched Suse's retreating figure from their window , his legs slung over the sofa arm .

Dipper glanced over the top of her book

" Besides to eat or visit her grandfather? No idea ."

* * *

" Suse ?" Suse had burst into the manor in a panic and was muttering something about a wedding. " What's wrong ? You're being more emotional than Will ." Abel said with slight concern.

" My cousin's getting married this weekend and I promised my abuelo I would get a date !" She gasped. " I know this may be surprising to you Dogs , but I'm not that good at talking to dudes !" She sighed and swiped a piece of paper from a box of shattered knives and taped it to her face . " You belong on me , " Broken beyond repair and now utterly useless " sign .

" Dipper !" Abel hissed . " Are you just going to let her go through this ?"

Dipper snorted. " What? Are we supposed to get her a date ? She's just part of the staff , Abel . Don't Tell me you feel sympathy for her . "

" Dipping sauce, she's been our favorite servant since we came to Gravity Falls! Remember how many times she helped us before? All the fun we had ? If we don't help her , it will be like leaving a golden retriever to suffer all alone!"

" You act like we're above that ."

" Dipper …for me !"

She rolled her eyes . " Fine."

To be honest with herself , she wouldn't mind hearing her brother's romantic advice for herself . You know , for scientific purposes.

Abel rolled from his position and ripped off the piece of paper from Suse's face . " See these knives , Suse ? They're completely broken , like you ."

" Dog , this isn't making me feel any better-"

" Suse ! These knives may be broken , but look at these jagged edges . These knives may be harder to handle, but they're also very sharp , possibly sharper than unbroken knives. You are a broken knife,Suse ."

Dipper shook her head . " Dear Lord ."

" I-I am a broken knife . You're right , Dude !"

Abel pumped his fist into the air " Will , get our credit cards , we're going to the place where romance lives and fashion styles die ! To the mall !"

* * *

" So , what you're saying is these humans spend all of their time and money in this shopping complex to fulfill empty materialistic desires and to impress people in their social circles by buying trendy , useless items such as skinny jeans and soft pretzels?"Will scratched his head .

" That's what I've observed so far ." Dipper scribbled in her notebook." This " Mall" is a social experiment that may be even more interesting than Suse's romantic interactions with men ." She looked up to see Suse chasing after a man with her fingers prying open her eyes and screaming" Eye contact !"

She snapped her notebook shut . " I stand corrected."

" Abel pinched the bridge of his nose. " You're really bad at this. "Suse hung her head . " Don't worry Suse . " Abel retrieved a quarter machine toy . " You just have to stick with it !" The sticky hand stuck to Suse's cheek .

" Feel it , it's real ."

Suse looked up to see her cousin and their future spouse."I can't be seen like this, I have to hide !"

* * *

Suse collapsed against a shelf and groaned . " This is it . A lifetime of loneliness . You're the only ones that understand me , Fighty Hogg , Dr. Punch Head ."

" This is pathetic." Dipper shook her head . " I almost feel ...sorry for her ."

Will turned around the shop in circles .

 _So this is that form of overpriced , digital human sedation my young master was telling me about . Fascinating._

" Huh . Never seen that one before" Suse picked up a box . " Virtually improve your dating skills .Nine out of ten basement dwellers recommend ."

" Huh , I haven't seen that one either .Abel leaned over her shoulder. " What ?" He noticed his sister's questioning glance. " Candy brought over some games once . It was fun ."

" I wouldn't recommend that one Miss ." The cashier said ." This is the third time someone brought it back , plus there's a note on it that says " Destroy at all costs ".

" So , hey there .What's your deal ? "" Suse leaned against a cardboard cutout of a very handsome action character"How about-" The cutout fell to the ground . " Oh God he's dead !"

" I think the risks might be worth the potential benefits." Dipper threw her a pitying look .

" We'll take our chances."

" Young masters ." Will walked up to them . " Have you ever heard of this " Animal Crossing" ?"

* * *

" Well, that's about my entire life story. Now tell me something about you !"

" Suse ?"The twins pushed Suse's door open .

" Every time you compliment me , I get another highlight in my eyes !"

The twins saw a rather handsome technicolored anime boy whose eyes got wider every time Suse gave him another compliment . By the end , the boy was shaking and making unidentifiable noises .

" Suse , have you slept at all ?"

Suse shook her head . " I haven't seen any natural sunlight in thirteen hours ! But get this , I'm going on dates and making eye contact !"

" Suse , maybe it's time for you to apply these skills with real boys ." Abel drew back the curtains, causing Suse to dive under her desk and hiss.

GIF winked . " Why , nya Suse !" He swiped his hand like a paw and giggled a little too hard.

" Ugh . We're going back to the mall ."

The twins began to drag her away . " I'll see you later GIF ! I'll be back , I swear!"

" It's just a game , you don't need to wish him farewell." Dipper rolled her eyes .

GIF glared at the shut door . " Right , it's just a game , and very soon you'll be just a corpse..."

* * *

" Pick a boy , any boy ." Abel inspected his fingernails.

Suse walked backwards. " These boys have so many dimensions , and no explanatory menus !" She crashed into a man , making him drop his bag ." U-undo ! Undo !"

"The man cradled his messenger bag . " You can't undo who you are ." He hissed . Suse took several steps backwards , slamming her back against a store window .

" I hate this ! I wish I was safe back home with GIF-

" Hi Suse !"

Suse turned to the animated boy who was literally exuding hearts out of his pixelated body .

" Oh , GIF ! I'm so glad to see you ! But also kind of confused …"

GIF pressed his hand as if in an attempt to lift her chin. " Oh Suse...I am anything but an ordinary game ." He switched between multiple screens . " I am ...special ." He sent a bolt of electricity into a robot dog . "The programmers tried to delete me , so I had to delete them ." He said darkly with flashing eyes .

" Are they okay ?" Suse pressed her hands against the main screen .

"That's not important ." Said multiple GIFs across multiple screens . " What is important is you never have to speak to any other boy again ,we can stay together ...FOREVER !" One giant GIF formed across all of the screens . His mouth was grinning like mad , but his eyes shone with something else .

" Well , that sounds nice . Sort of a red flag ." She noticed his smile dropped into a scowl . " But mostly awesome !"

GIF broke out in his computerized laugh . " I'm glad you see things my way …" He smirked and gestured like he would if he wished to tip her chin back even farther .

"So what do you want to do now ?"

" Anything you want , new girlfriend ."

* * *

" Where did she go , anyways ?"

Dipper shrugged . " Will said we were likely to find her around this sticky , tacky area that's called "kidz zone "."

" Is that her ?"

Everyone turned to the play area where Suse sat on a toy train . The surprising part was she was talking ...to a boy !

" Dipping Sauce , are you hearing what I'm hearing ?"

" D-did they just agree to go on a date ?" Will stuttered .

" Look at how they're looking at each other ! Now he's walking off into the sunset ! Come on !" Abel dragged them both towards the play area . " Suse !" Abel tackled her . " That was amazing !"

" You held a conversation and you got a date ." Dipper held in her feelings of being impressed .

"I got a date ?" Suse said from her position on the floor .

" You acted liked you done this a million times before , that game actually worked ! You don't need it anymore !"

" Like ...get rid of it ?But I like GIF . He's predictable ."

" Uh , Suse . You do realize that you can't take GIF to your cousin's wedding ." Abel scratched the back of his neck .

" I -" She looked crestfallen .

" Let's go home ."

GIF watched their retreating forms . So his little Suse intended to leave him ? He glitched violently . He wasn't going to give her up so easily , and that was a promise .

* * *

" So , GIF ." Suse rubbed the back of her neck . " I was wondering if I could ask you a question ."

" Anything you want , new girlfriend . I am programmed to find everything you say interesting ."

" Well , my cousin's party is coming up and I think I should take someone a little less , you know … beep boop ."

" I don't think you know what you're talking about." He raised his voice. " Every other guy will make fun of you ! No one understands you like me , and no one will ever love you like me !'

" Y-you think so ?"

" I know so ! You bought my game , I held your books , you're mine ! Now sit down in that chair or else !"

" I don't like the way you're acting!'

" I won't let them take you away from me ! I do whatever it takes to keep you , you're mine !" He slammed his fists against the screen.

Suse's eyes grew wide . " Pause !" She slammed down on her keyboard.

GIF's face which was set in pure rage a second ago was now frozen in one of disbelief ( and perhaps...hurt ?).

" I'm so sorry." Suse sighed." But I think having a cursed robo boyfriend was less of a good idea than I thought. I'm taking you back after this date . I'm sorry GIF ." She retrieved the disc and sulkily walked out .

The black screen glitched with blinding flashes of light . GIF's distorted face jerked up and down." You shouldn't have done that Suse ."

* * *

" You can do this Suse !" Abel yelled .

Will beat on her back upon instructor of his master .

Abel pointed to the determined looking girl ." How does he look ?"

" Nice !"

" What are his stories ?"

" Interesting!"

" And who's going to be the most charming date in the world?"

" SUSE IS !"

" Now ...date !" Suse screamed and tore away .

" They grow up so fast ." Abel sighed.

Will wiped a tear . As an immortal being, he was no stranger to others growing and aging at lighting speed , but still .Miss Ramirez was his favorite human in Gravity Falls (perhaps beside that Gala Pines that his young master was obsessed with ) . He couldn't help but tear up .

Dipper sniffed . "Freaks ."

* * *

" Pacific, that's disgusting."

" For your information, sugar on pizza is delicious ! Hey , look ! Mel came in with his date ! And they're holding hands !"

" Wait a second , is that ?"

" Pacific Northwest ."

They turned in their booth to see the twins (and Will ) sitting across from them .

Gal sighed . _Not a day goes by without-_

"Gal ! " Abel sprung from his seat into her lap , nuzzling her face .

" Help me !"

Pacific was about to remove the (rather forward) boy from his cousin when Dipper slid from her booth to in-between Pacific and the couple .

" God , Gleeful. Are you stalking us _again_?"

" Pft . Not everything's about you . We were overseeing our servant's date ."

Will awkwardly came up to the table, forced to stand at the end from lack of room.

" You mean Mel is dating-"

Abel separated his face an inch away from Gal's to look at him. " Suse . Our favorite servant and friend . Our first friend from Gravity Falls , actually." He moved back towards Gal and began to deeply purr in contentment.

Pacific thought it was kind've rude to say that in front of Will , but the demon seemed used to it . He gave a heavy sigh rather than burst into tears.

" Relax, she's nothing like us , if that's what you're worried about ."

Pacific had to admit that was pretty comforting .

Fine . This night could go smoothly. Mel and Suse looked like they were having enjoying themselves. He took a sip of his soda . Perhaps tonight could even be fun .

* * *

GIf watched the couple from behind the thick screen of the arcade machine. He burned deep with jealousy .

Did that ponytail-wearing idiot think he could just swoop in and take his Suse away from him ?

Suse's eyes strayed towards him , causing her to choke .

Mel patted her arm . He should be the only one to comfort her and care for her ! Only him !

 _You left me … for him ?_

Suse roze from her seat and ran over to the pathetic twins and that bluenette man who was always misty eyed . If that was their attempt to hide , than defeating them would be no problem.

As for that stage full of animatronics … what perfect vessels .

" Don't worry Suse . Very soon we'll be together and you'll see things my way…"

* * *

" Hey Mel ! How about we go into the deep woods away from all people and electronics !"

" But the show is starting…"

Suse slowly turned to the stage .

" Oh no ."

" Hello friends . " The animalistic animatronic strung a cord . "Who-ha the owl is dead ." The lights suddenly shifted , bathing the stage in an alien light. " This next song goes out to my forever, and I do mean forever, girlfriend Suse .

Dipper nudged her brother .

" I'm busy."

" If you weren't so preoccupied with cuddling your plaything then you would realize that disturbing animatronic has been possessed and everything's about to go to h-"

Abel's eyes snapped open .

Suse grabbed Mel's lavender sleeve . " We need to get out of here!"

" The only way out is in my arms ! After them ." GIF growled .

 _She's not getting away from me . Not now , not ever ._

The animatronics chased after the customers and Gala and Pacific we're dragged away by their respective Gleeful without an explanation . GIF snapped his fingers, causing the security screens to slam down over the exits before his main targets could escape .

" Sorry Suse ." His voice rose an octave higher. " But you can't run away from our relationship." Balls shot towards his targets. " And you certainly can't run away from me ."

Surprisingly , it was Will who moved first . He tugged down an arcade machine which made an effective (though crammed) shield .

GIF had the urge to roll his eyes. They were talking amongst themselves, probably trying to come up with a plan to defeat them .

He stalked towards them , his true self following suit on the arcade screens .

" Dating simulator that achieved sentience and went crazy -" Suse breathlessly explained.

" Oh , I am crazy .Crazy for you , Suuuse ." Electricity blasted from his palm .

" Look , Mel , there's only one way out of here . I'll distract him and the kids will protect you . It's the only way !

" Suse , these are children ."

" The only way !" Suse used a platter to protect her head from the downpour of plastic balls and slid under the animatronic rats and slid on underneath the shutter doors of the kitchen .

" We'll separate on three ." Dipper said . " One , two , three-" A metal slaw split the machine between them , causing them to scatter .

Gal gasped " Where are we -"

" In here !" Abel pushed her up the slide .

" Wait , shoes first !"

* * *

Pacific gulped .

" I'm going to eat your face like pizza !"The enormous bear had nearly cornered him .

" You idiot! " Dipper stepped in front of him , slamming down a button that caused the machine to flash , effectively distracting the bear . Dipper grabbed his wrist and ran past the giggling monstrosity .

" How did you -"

" Honestly Northwest, all I had to do was distract a slow fool with flashing lights and sounds . Do you know what I do for a living?"

The bear turned to them at that comment, ready to strike.

 _BAM!_

Mel slammed a chair over it's head , breathing heavily.

Two shadows appeared behind him , claws outstretched .

He did the only thing left to do . He screamed.

* * *

" I really suggest you stop struggling Suse , or this is going to be a lot more painful than it needs to be!"

He had backed her against a still-hot oven and he was still coming closer to her .

" I've gotten every one of you surrounded . "He laughed ." There's no way ouuut ."

" I'll do anything you want! Just let them go!"

" You promised to be my girlfriend , and that is a promise you're going to keep, one way or another . Think about it .All the other boys are unpredictable . They laugh and judge you . Do you really think Mel will take you back after that awful date ?" The kitchen TV showed the images reflective of Suse's fears .His metal arms wrapped around her waist in a death grip , his two-dimensional eyes staring into hers with an intense gaze that made a shiver run down her spine . " I can download your brain on this hard drive . So we can be together, forever. I really suggest you take the offer Suse . " His hand tilted her chin upward in a painfully crushing grip . " Or else I'll have to do something I really don't want to do ."

" Miss Question Mark , are you in here ?"

A trembling Will stumbled through , looking genuinely shocked at what he found there.

GIF sharply turned to him . " Suse won't be talking to any other boy ever again. Especially not a weeping coward like you !"

" S-hut up . And let go of Miss Ramirez !"

Suse realized the opportunity she had . Carefully she retrieved the disc and slid it into the oven .

" I'd kill every other male on this planet before they take her away . Fortunately though , I won't have to . You're coming with me -"

Suddenly, Suse let out a sharp hiss of pain .

" Suse, what's wrong -" He looked down to see sparks flying off his body and landing on Suse . He pulled away ( he wouldn't want her to get hurt beyond repair) and a second later he began to scream as his flesh began to melt off .' No, this isn't supposed to happen ! We were supposed to be together !" His distressed face would have been covered in tears if it was possible . " No , Suse !" He choked. " We were supposed to together! Forever-" His skeleton of a body dropped to the ground.

* * *

" I'm sorry about this . This place seemed a lot more fun when I was a kid . " Suse slouched against the skeeball machine.

" Believe or not I've been on worst dates ."

" Really?"

" Never date a magician ."

" Ew , why would I?"

They both laughed and walked towards Suse's friends .

" By the way , would you be interested in going to my cousin's wedding? I swear there are like zero robot badgers ." She retrieved the invitation card from her pocket .

" Oh , I'm sorry Suse . It's just that I'm in Portland for two weeks , and it's something I can't get out of."

" You're going back to Portland? But what about my cousin's wedding ? Last time I said I had a boyfriend and there was no one to show it didn't end well ."

Abel nudged his sister . " Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?"

Will's knees began to knock under their intense gaze .

" _Oh Suse , we found you a date !"_

* * *

Will was far from an inexperienced dancer , but it was hard to tell by his movements made clumsy by him shaking all over .

" Just a reminder , Will ." Dipper grinned menacingly over her book . " If you are anything less than the perfect wedding date , then you'll be spending the night in the torture chamber.

" Aww." Abel leaned on his sister's shoulder , watching the dancing couple. " You do care ."

 **Everyone in the Gleeful household is showing their love for Suse in this chapter . I love GIF , and I'm glad I added in some of his parts . Also wanted Will to play hero , because I don't think of him as a coward, you know ? He's rather selfless and heroic, but in a quiet kind of way. I adore him and love writing from his POV! Some future chapters are going to be based on actual episodes . BTW , Suse had a room in the Gleeful's manor , though she visits her grandfather a lot to keep him company .**

 **Thanks , and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

" Oh . My . God." Gal failed to contain a snort ." You mean when you were nine you -"

" Made "Abel's guide to life " videos? Yes , yes I did ."

" Aw , you're so cute ! "

" Yeah , my sense of style was a bit quirky back then ." He laughed and rested his chin on his hands . " I convinced my friends to gang up on people and give them extreme makeovers . Will was our main target , but he wasn't much of a challenge."

" You made your sister flip her shades at you ?"

' Hey , this is where we got Grunkle Stan ! " He shook his head. " What was weirder was he liked his tiger face paint ."

" These are great !"

" I know , right? " He turned to her . " I was thinking... I've only gotten wiser over the years ." He wiggled his brows . " And now that I you , a very important installment , I think it's time for a reboot."

" What ?"

" Come on." He took her hands and waved his arms . " Abel's and Gal's guide to life " He poked her cheek . " And company!"

" I mean it sounds fun ,but what can we make videos of ?"

" I'm glad you asked !" He plopped into his desk chair and tugged her into his lap . " I have made an entire binder dedicated to these ideas ."

" Wow ." She breathed. " You made these just yesterday?"

" Well , no . I started writing these down when I was six and never really stopped."

" That explains why I can't even lift it ."

He grinned . " I've already did most of the work . See ? I numbered my them in chronological order , by favorite , and most lethal .Though those last two categories tend to overlap!"

" What ?"

He he slid his arms around her waist and spun them in his chair at a dizzying speed . " This is going to be so much fun !"

* * *

" I said it then and I'll say it now ,a horrible remix of you saying your name while you do random activities makes a horrible theme song." Dipper said from the doorway ,

" We're keeping it ! " He turned to the camera . "Today , Able's guide to … dating! Pst ,hold up the sign , Suse !" He hissed. " Anyways , as we all know, I am a dating expert ! In fact , I can't I just can't keep the kids off of me !"

A cardboard cutout of a character (from a certain musical about high school life) was held up to the window. " Abel , I love you so much! Please let me into your life !"

" You know what you did , Zac ! Oh wait, I don't have to do this anymore, I have a real girl now !" He slapped his forehead. " I'll delete that later … Will , get me the phone!"

* * *

" Just pretend you're attracted to me!"

" What ?"Gal and Pacific stood before him .

" Oh , would you look at that ! We're filming!"

Pacific sighed. " Abel , I don't know how to express my desire to be with you , so I cover them up with violence . Like this ." He took a rolled up cardboard sign and smacked him in the head .

" I ...uh " She began to pet his hair awkwardly. " You have pretty eyes ."

He leaned into her touch and began to purr . " See , audience? Can't stay away from me ! " He whipped out an photo album " Today my Album of First Dates makes a guest appearance ! My album was considerably smaller when I was nine , but if my nine -year self could see me now ..."

Pacific hit him again. " Stop tearing up and get on with it!"

" Right!" He moved the camera into the main living room. " Today I am going to test the datebility of five of the most hottest ladies and gents in Gravity Falls! Suse !"

" Get ready to fall in love America! I am looking at the right camera , right?"

" Will !"

" A-am I doing this right ? " He wrung his hands . " It's been five years since I was on film and even then -"

" Dipper !"

" Kill me ."

" Pacific!"

" Who are you even making this for ?"

" And my personal favorite, Gal !"

" You said we were going to have ice cream … and why has three out of the four cameras been on me the entire time ?"

He shot her a scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

She sighed. " Fine, I'm pacified ."

" Now time for a simple nine-thousand question dating quiz !"

* * *

" How many kids would you like to have ?" Suse tapped the pencil against her chin . " Seven ! One to love for each day of the week!"

" How do you treat a gal or guy ?" Pacific rubbed his neck , recalling his time with Rob . " Hover near by and laugh at everything they say , obviously!"

" What would you do if you met the right man , who'd worship and adore you , who'd do anything you say and be your devoted slave , then what would you do ?' Dipper chuckled . " I would pity them .

" I -" Will's face flushed at one of the questions. " I would never !"

Gal looked over his shoulder. " What are you looking at - ' She yelped and flew backward .

" I never said all the questions would be PG ." Able wagged a finger. " Now , while they're busy working on this ...we give you animal dating!"

"NO ANIMALS WERE HURT IN THE PROCESS OF THIS VIDEO (IF YOU DON'T INCLUDE GAL )."

Two toads were shoved together.

" TOAD-A-LLY DATING !'

An owl and with a lawn ordament owl .

"HOOT DO YOU LOVE?"

Abel gently placing several squirrels on Gal just for them to attack her viciously .

"TOGETHER FUR-EVER !"

 _Results_ !

" And the test results read…Dipper , you may be cold and shy when it comes to affection -"

" Don't say my name and shy in the same sentence."

" But when push comes to shove , you'll do anything for your lover . A strong person who puts you in your place when need be and doesn't give up on the relationship is an ideal mate for you ! Your dating score is ... let's just say it's low ."

QUESTIONABLE

" Gal . You are absolutely perfect in every way . Your perfect mate is a stylish brunette who-'

" It doesn't say that !"

AN ANGLE SENT TO LIGHT UP MY LIFE

" Moving on ! Pacific , you can be hot-headed and stubborn beyond reason, but your loyalty and willingness to make your mate happy makes you worth it ! You can put your partner in their place if necessary . Your score is around the third quartile .

DATABLE

Will , Suse ." He squinted at his paper . " You both got perfect scores !"

TOTAL HUNKS!

" Yes !" Suse pumped her fist . " What my abuelo said was true ! We're love gods , dude !" Suse gave Will a high five .

Will blushed." Would you look at that."

FINAL THOUGHTS

" Love is all around us , and if it seems you two aren't the right fit … force it !" He slammed his fist on the table. " See you next time -Oh no , the squirrels are back ! Gal , save me ! Ahhh!-"

 _Static_

 **Man , I haven't wanted to work lately . I just wanted to walk outside, but with an end to this awesome weather streak I may actually get some work done . This is definitely not the end to these shorts , you can expect plenty from here on . Please review , and thanks for the support!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gravity Falls**

" Dipping Sauce , do it!"

" No !" She dodged his advances ."You try this every year!"

" And I'm going to win this time !" He lunged . " Suse , Will , help me !"

" If you help him , you're fired !"

" Don't be such a stick in the mud !" He waved her matching devil's costume in the air . " You did it when we were eight , why's now any different?"

" I know realize how ridiculous it is to dress up in matching costume with your idiot twin brother like a moron !"

" I see how it is ." He sulkily walked out .

" Lady-bro , don't you think-"

" He'll be fine ." She stiffly sat down .

* * *

" Candy , Grendo , I'm going to need your help tonight ."

Will looked up from polishing the silverware . Was that miss Gleeful screaming? That was a rare occurrence.

Abel nodded. _Excellent._

" You freaks ! You can't just kidnap me and change me into this idiotic get up without asking!"

Abel shrugged. " We had Suse check to see if you had on modest underclothes , it's fine ."

" Which is still extremely unnerving!"

" Aw, Dipper ." Candy cooed in his thick accent . " You two look so cute !"

" And stylish ! You guys are going to be killing it with the boys and girls tonight!" Grendo boomed .

" I don't want to "kill it " . What happened to that ball we used to throw? That was civilized at least ."

" Dipper , we're growing up fast." Abel squished her face between his hands . " We should appreciate the time we have left ."

" Totally true, dudes ." Suse munched on candy from a bowl .

" How did you check to see if I was wearing clothes underneath? I'm disgusted but curious ."

" It's a mystery , dudes !" Suse tugged at her pro wrestler costume.

" You can't just say that to any question you don't want to answer!"

" Ew ." Candy picked at Suse's bowl . " This is loser candy ."

" Hey , be careful! The Summerween trickster is prowling around for children like yourself, children who criticize -"

" Pure crap ." Abel gagged . " Will , throw this stuff out ."

" Geez , we have a chocolatier on speed dial for a reason ." Will heard from the open window as he threw out the candy . He bristled . Was that heavy breathing ?

" Hello?" He called out into the darkness .

Nothing.

Just to be safe , he sprinted inside .

* * *

Meanwhile inside an argument refused to die down. " Dipper Sauce , why is it so lame to have fun with your brother? So what if trick or treating is childish? Isn't it just important we have fun together?"

" Abel , it's not -"

 _Bong !_

"The doorbell ?" Abel cocked his head . " We haven't taken trick or treaters in years ."

Dipper sighed. " I'll take care of it ."

" You tell them girl !" Grendo bet his hands against the floor . " Tell them ! Tell them !"

" Do stop ." Dipper opened the door to see a horribly disfigured creature that resembled a huge knobby scarecrow that was hastily put together. " We don't accept trick or treaters ."

" But wait -"

Dipper slammed the door.

" Wait . Won't this be a good way to get in the Summerween spirit? Like in the old days !"

The doorbell rang again .

" Just go to another house!" Dipper's voice raised before she slammed the door again.

" Dipper !" Abel made way to the door . " That was so rude !" He opened the door . " I'm sorry about my sister . She has an extreme case of the grumpy-grumps , more than usual !"

" Silence!" The figure pointed at them ." You have insulted me ! And for this you must pay ...with your lives !"

Abel laughed stiffly. " What a cute little mask , you're a funny guy aren't you ?"

" Funny ? I'm funny , am I ?" The figure stepped into the room , his body impossibly tall .

" Trick or treat! My name is Gorny !" A young boy said from the open doorway . That proved to be a mistake, as the figure snatched him up and shoved him inside his huge gaping mouth .

"Remember me !" Gorny echoed.

Dipper shook her head . _Why does nobody understand , we don't accept trick or treaters!_

"There's only one way to avoid his fate ." The figure tapped Candy's head , causing him to cling to Dipper ." You must collect five hundred pieces of candy , or else !"

" But that's impossible!"

" Bring me these things before the last jacko-melon goes out ." He softly blew out a flame. " And I will allow you to live. The choice is yours .You must trick or treat...or die ." He stepped out and launched himself on the roof , scuttling out of sight , his laughter hanging in the air .

" Do you know what this means?"

" Yeah ." Abel breathed. " It means you're going trick or treating with us !"

* * *

"Don't worry , Dip !" Abel was forced to jog to keep up with her . " I brought extra reinforcements !"

" You mean ...you invited Northwest?'

" And Gal ." He rolled his eyes .

She looked down at herself and groaned. " He'll never let me live this down !"

" You're probably right . Hey , there they are !"

" So you got death threats from …"

" The legend Suse told us about! The Summerween trickster !"

" And in order for you to survive …"

" We need five hundred pieces of candy , yeah."

" How did this happen ?" Gal raised a brow .

" My sister was an absolute jerk ."

" I can believe that ." Pacific snorted.

" Shut up. Let's just get this over with !"

Gal rubbed her neck . " But what if we don't collect it? Will we all be eaten by t-that thing ?"

" Hey ." Abel rested his chin on the top of her head . " I know a lot of people would find being cursed by bloodthirsty Holiday monster a bad thing ."

" It is !" Dipper raised her voice.

" But I'll tell you this, that monster messed with wrong crew !" He pointed to his sister . " Spiteful and wants to be here for as little time as possible!"

" He pointed to Grendo . " Could fight a manotaur and win !"

Grendo blushed.

" Candy's spirited , Pacific's tough and determined !"

" And us ? " He gestured to himself and Gal . " I'm charming as heck plus _ahem_ handsome ,and you're the most adorable creature in the universe, and together we form the most awesome power couple ever !" He pumped his fist in the air " Not only will we get that candy , but we'll have fun doing it , even if it takes all night!"

Everyone cheered , everyone except Dipper. " All night?" She groaned.

Pacific looked at his watch . " She has a point . "

Gala pouted. " They're our friends , Patz !"

" Hmm." Abel leaned more of his weight on her . " I'm your friend, aren't I Patz ?"

" Don't call me that . Let's just go ."

* * *

" Dippity-dop,twins!" The biker at the door shed a tear before dumping the entire bowl of candy in their sacks .

They ran away laughing , Dipper's being much more forced . " This is humiliating!"

" Suck it up ,Dip ! These Hicks eat it up ! "

" Why can't we just buy the candy ?"

" That kinda takes the fun out of trick or treat or die ." Abel rung the doorbell.

" I want to take the die out of trick or treat or die ." She and Abel posed .

" Trick or treat!"

" We'll steal your soul." Dipper gestured to their costumes.

' And your heart!" Abel winked.

Their sacks were flooded within a second.

They joined their group (which had the recent addition of Suse )." I don't know if I'm up for this ." Dipper groaned.

"Oh really?" The streetlamp above flickered , revealing the monster who was perched on top . The creature landed on Suse as soft as a falling leaf and began to scrutinize a piece of candy ." Hmm. I've seen better."

He flipped over , grabbing a jack o'melon and landing on a roof ."Tick tock." He whispered before blowing it out .

As soon as he was out of sight, everyone turned to glare at Dipper . " You were saying?"

" Everyone, we have to step up our game . Using our town influence and twin factor is well and fine , but we have more to exploit."

 _Cute canon couple act_

The resident opened their door to see a purring Abel nuzzling Gal , who was trying her best to match his affection.

" Oh , hi'ya !" She chirped with her southern twang .

The residents burst into tears before hugging the already embracing couple . " You two are so happy and loving! Just like how Henry and I weren't…" She then gave them huge handfuls of candy. " Go on , have fun you two , while you can !"

" We completely plan to , Madam . May you find true love and joy as well ." Abel sighed blissfully.

The woman tearfully retrieved a pack of gum from her purse and threw it into their basket before closing the door.

" See , told you it would work . She's had her heart broken many times before and now everytime she sees a couple even half as perfect as us she bursts into tears and attempts to make the couple's day ."

" You were right." She grinned. " But I'm sure it was my ascent that sold it . It always does. You can get off now , she's gone ."

He snuggled closer."No."

 _Noncanon ship that the people want_

" Just act natural. " Abel hissed and pushed them forward .

" I'm trying!" They growled back in unison . While they were holding hands , they were trying to be as far apart as possible. Pacific leaned forward and rang the doorbell with a sigh . A young girl opened the door.

" Trick or treat !" They said through gritted teeth .

The girl stared wide-eyed before putting her hands on her cheeks and squealing " Aw , Dipcific !"

Everyone snickered from the sidewalk .

' Yes.' Dipper plastered on a smile. " May we receive our candy ?"

The girl didn't close their door after they walked away , forcing them to continue holding hands.

"Gwiyeobda ."Candy breathed before snapping a photo . "So shippable ."

" Delete that !" Dipper growled .

"Nope."

 _Rivals to ( borderline) friends_

" Our relationship has had a rocky start to be certain." Abel had his arms wrapped around Pacific from behind. " But with a mutual love for Gal (even though I love her more ) we have bonded together . " Abel leaned his head against his and sighed against his neck .

" If our lives weren't on line I would totally deck you ." Pacific hissed from the side of his mouth.

" Then what?" He teased .

As soon as the door shut Abel received a strong hit to the stomach.

" No." Pacific stalked off .

" Worth it ."

" _Thirty-four ,_ thirty-five-"

" Thirty -six ." Candy sat in the wheelbarrow ."

" Twenty-three , Twenty-four - two hundred and twenty four !'

Another resident blew out their jack o'melon .

Everyone was racing about , with Dipper stopping occasionally to tally up . " Come on ,come on…" By then everyone had perfected their acts , but still…

* * *

"Four-ninety-eight , four-ninety-nine ! All we need is one more !" Gal looked over Dipper's shoulder at the notepad , before squeezing Pacific . " We're not going to be eaten alive !"

" Awesome dudes ! I love when we survive the horrifying intentions of the chapter's antagonist !'

" What ?"

" I'm going to go grab the truck. Suse , away !'

" Last one back to the house is a pair of wax lips !'

" No , not me !" Grendo barreled past everyone.

Pacific stayed behind to drag the wheelbarrow . " Perfect ." He checked his watch ." I can go to the party Rob was talking about and no one will suspect a thing-" Suddenly a car with the exact last people he wanted to see rounded the corner. Pacific hid the wheelbarrow in the bushes, but what to do with his costume...

" Hey Patz ! " Rob called out .

" Oh , hi Rob ( she hated her full name) ." He waved nonchalantly while kicking his costume in the bush .

" You coming to the party?" She leaned out of the window.

" What are you doing out here?" Wendal (or Wend )asked with malice .

" Just watching the trick or treaters, it reminds me of my childhood . You can relate, right Wendal ?"

" Don't ever call me that again ."

" Okay then . So you're coming?"

" Definitely." He awkwardly finger-gunned.

" See you there ." The car swerved around the corner.

" That's why you were acting so weird .Pacific turned to see Gal staring coldly with the rest of their friends. " That's the reason why you tried to squirm out of getting in a costume earlier. If there wasn't for that monster… " Grendo and Candy _oohed ._ " You used to love Halloween. It was one of the few times we could see each other. " She began to tear up . "What happened?"

" I know this is a bad time…" Grendo scratched the back of his neck ." But where's the candy ?"

" Guys , relax ! It's right behind-" He pushed back the bushes only to reveal a ravine with water pushing their candy downstream.

" W-what did you do ?" Dipper's eye twitched.

" I-"

" Uh , guys ?" Grendo pointed to a scarecrow with a jack o'melon head that had been blown out .

'

" All the jack o'melons are out ! " The streets were now completely dark .

" Wait , look !" Everyone turned to see the town kook ready to blow out the very last jack o' melon .

The figure illuminated in red cackled . " Good night!"

Everyone gasped before running forward. " Stop !"

" Huh ?" Her face twisted in confusion.

" Don't do it !"

" What's that ?"

" Just don't blow it out !"

She put a cone to his ear .

" DON'T BLOW OUT THAT CANDLE!"

The woman pondered this before laughing . " Nah , I'm married !" She inhaled again .

" No !" Grendo tackled her and caught the lantern. " Sorry?" He stood upright.

The woman made strange noises before scuttling over the cars . Throwing one last look over her shoulder, she ran off into the night.

" That was close !"Everyone gave a sigh of relief . The jack o'melon was blown out as quickly as it was saved .

" Uh oh ."

The lone streetlamp illuminated the looming figure who was quickly approaching them . " Knock knock." He knocked an invisible door .

Everyone took steps back but it was to no avail. The monster's steps were large and fast . "So children." He steepled his fingers. " Where is my candy ?"

" I swear we had all five hundred pieces!" Pacific yelled up to the trickster . " It's down there somewhere, we can still get it!"

" I'm afraid it's too late ." He rasped , his body stretching impossibly taller , his bulging form sprouting extra limbs . " That was you last chance."

With a grunt , Pacific hurled a price of candy that sunk into the creature's inky side on contact. The trickster's chuckles turned into howling laughter .

" Go !" Pacific waved everyone away while the monster formed two extra sets of spindly legs that soon shot after them to collect their helpless bodies .

Gal screamed after Pacific, the last one who wasn't yet in the monster's clutches .

" Gal!" The creature swept up Pacific in his huge hand , his cackles escalating in volume before-

 _Crash!_

Suse's pick-up truck swerved into the trickster, causing his body to fall apart .

Everyone groaned. " We're alive , yeah!" Grendo pumped his fist .

Suse stepped outside" Woah. That wasn't a regular pedestrian, was it ?""

" No , it was the monster !" Gal pumped her first.

" Thanks, Suse ." Pacific swept his brow . " I'm just glad it's over."

Gal lowered her hands and turned away .

" Wait , that's a really large scratch -" Pacific called after her.

" I'm going to sit in the bed , 'k Suse?" Gal said softly.

Able shot him a look before climbing in after her .

" Sure. Let's go !" The truck serged off

" You okay?" Abel looked Gal , who had her arms crossed and eyes downcast . She sighed . " Does

our time together mean so little to him ? It's just-" She froze . Dark mass was being pulled behind the truck towards -

His new form no longer wore clothes but instead resembled a grinning spider. He sprung forward , landing on the truck . This caused a train of events , the truck swerved all over the place , including into a telephone pole . The monster was bucked off , but the truck seemed to be moving without control .

" Brakes , press the-"

The truck soared through the Summerween Superstore's glass doors ,only stopping when it hit a shelf . Everyone only had a few moments to cough in the dust before the trickster made way for the entry ."We have to hide !" Pacific led the group away not a moment too soon . The monster pounced in and ripped off the truck door , only to find it empty . "It's blocking the only exit ." Pacific hissed .Everyone maneuvered into a temporary hiding spot out of sight from the trickster ."Everyone , stay hidden ."

" Now he cares about the monster ." Gal sighed into her knees , Abel beside her." I thought all he cared about was Rob ."

"I'm sure that's not true ." Abel patted her back . " If it's any consolation , I know how you feel ."

" You mean ...with Dipper ?"

" I know she's arrogant and " above everyone ", but sometimes when she acts like this … it stings ." He sighed. " We're all growing up , and I feel like we're only growing further apart."

Gal leaned into him ."I knew there weren't many Halloweens left , but I didn't realize this was our last one ."

" Hey ." He nudged her ." If they really won't go with us , how about we make a promise ? We'll go trick or treating together every single year from now on ."

"Really ? "

" Promise ." They locked pinkies .

" Okay ." She wiped her damp eyes . " And if -no , when we escape , I'm going to talk to Pacific . Please , talk to Dipper ."

" She'll shoot me down , Gal . Besides , we don't exactly have a mushy relationship -"He was interrupted by a roar .

" We have to escape !"Candy held back the urge to whimper .

" We'll be seen !" Grendo had long ago become cramped in the tight shelf space .

" If only there was something to cover our bodies and faces with . You know ," Suse put a hand under her chin . " Like a disguise of some sort ... "

Everyone exchanged a glance .

The trickster scampered across the aisles , growing more and more desperate . He failed to notice his prey that was hiding in plain sight . As soon as he turned a corner , everyone quickly padded towards the exit .

Everyone beside Suse .

"Suse , stop !" Her hand hovered over the talking candy bowl .

" Sorry Dudes , but this day's been way stressful . I need some malevany ." To everyone's horror , she pressed down on the talking skull .

Nothing happened .

" Thank God ." Gal chuckled nervously . " I thought-"

 _Riiiip_

Suse tore through a battery package .

" No matter the score, I'm always AHEAD!"

Suse slapped her knee . " This cackling head is the voice of a generation-" She noticed the looming shadow that belonged to the monster. Staring in his eyes , Suse pressed the head again , her last action before the monster swooped her into his mouth .

" Hey Monster!" The group had toy weapons in hand . They let out a battle cry before hacking at the creature wildly. As soon as they had chopped off bits of the monster, they realized something.

" Saltwater taffy ?" Grendo licked his lips . " Gross!"

" What are you-" Dipper tasted it . " It is ."

" You really haven't figured it out yet ?" The trickster rasped before collecting everyone in hand ." Don't you recognize me ? Look at my face ! Look closely…" He removed his mask , revealing a face with features entirely made of (low quality) candy.

Everyone gasped ." Loser candy!'

"That's right!Did you ever think about the candy at the bottom of the bag , the ones that nobody likes ? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw out all the "rejected candy "into the dump ." He glared at Abel in particular ."So I seek revenge , revenge on the picky children who cast me aside ! I am made of every piece of discarded licorice ,every old bar of choclate with ...you know with that white , powdery stuff ...you know that stuff?"

" I hate that stuff !"

" No one would eat me...but now I'm going to eat you ."

Everyone struggled , but to no avail. The trickster opened his gaping mouth and - he groaned. " What is that ?" His stomach made gurgling noises. Suddenly, a squealing Suse burst from his his stomach .

" What's up bro ?"

The trickster groaned again before his mouth began to speed out candy and he collapsed to the ground.

" Mmm … Dudes , do want some of this?"

Everyone shook their head.

" Wait...you actually think I taste... good?"

" Uh ,Sure." She swallowed another handful.

" All I've ever wanted is for someone to think I was good …" He began to weep candycorn tears ." That makes this a little weird...but I guess I'm still eating . What's up , Gorny ?"

Gorny popped out from the trickster's body . " I am tramwatized ."

* * *

" I'm going to have to agree with Gorny here ." Abel said . " Gal?"

Gal hovered around the corner , hesitant to approach Pacific.

" You conquer your dragon, I conquer mine ?" Abel lifted his finger.

She lifted her own pinkie " Agreed."

" Good. Then after this, we can all go to our manor and binge on candy." "Good luck ." They chorused before separating, ready to patch it up with their respective family member.

* * *

" Will ?" Gal looked under the table. " Have you been hiding under there the whole time?"

" I thought I heard something." He whimpered .

" Like a timid cat ." Abel shook his head and patted the table . " Come on out , we have horror movies to watch and bad candy for you to eat !"

Dipper rolled her eyes and used her power to pry him landed on the ground with a _plunk . "_ Come on, Northwest has a large selection of horrible horror movies he got us to watch and you wouldn't want to miss that ."

" Exactly ." Pacific dipped into the china candy bowl . " So sit down , I want to get started ."

" _Now back to our Summerween movie marathon ."_

" Umm...Gal ?" Pacific scratched his neck .

" Hmm?"

He wordlessly placed a bandage on her arm .

" You know , I've been thinking ." Abel said ." At the end of the day Summerween isn't about candy or costumes , or even scary people . It's a day where a whole group of friends can come together at one place and celebrate what really matters ...pure evil !" Everyone began to cackle wildly ...and then the light went out .

" W-what's going one ?"Will gulped . Their laughs increased in volume , then the T.V. began to flicker .With in seconds Will ran out the of the room weeping .

" Dipping Sauce , I'm impressed . Your manipulation of technology through your powers has improved ." Abel said through bites of candy .

" Do you think that was a little mean ?" Gal reached for a chocolate .

" Probbally . Try this one ." Abel tossed her a truffle .

Everyone sighed , content to relax after the night they had .

" I ate a man alive tonight ."

 **Poor Will...hey , two lines of Mabcifica ! Or you know , Abcific . Now , you may be asking ; Is the kook Fiddleford ? Is Fiddleford genderbent in this AU ? I won't tell .**

 **Prompts are appreciated and please reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **AN: For clarity , this is set earlier in the summer than my more recent chapters .**

" I know Bud really wants the cash from the tickets , but why doesn't he understand that the Gleefuls coming to this party can literally destroy our lives?" Pacific flopped on his bed .

" He hates them until he can con them out of money . That's how my father works ." Gal scrutinized several bowties . " Mambe a skinny tie would be a better choice for you if you really want to impress Rob…"

" You think so? But what's the point , Gleeful going to ruin it anyways !"

" Probbally ."

" Uhh!"

" Kids!" Bud called with an accent thicker than his daughter's . " I need you to print more flyers !"

" Come on , Patz . You'll worry yourself to death ."

Pacific sat up . " Does he expect us to walk to the copy story ?

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store!"

"Hi Mel ."

"Hi ! That's not their slogan, I just really feel that way about the copier store."

" Anyways Patz , we have a copy machine in the shack .Maybe it'll distract you from your problem ."

" Doubt it ."

* * *

" You didn't mention that the copy machine was thirty years old , Gal ."

She shrugged . " Maybe it'll work ? I mean , there's about half the moths in here than I expected.

" How does it work anyway?" He pushed random buttons while resting his elbow on the scanner .

" Check it out , it's starting to glow green !" The machine then let out a giant poof of black smoke , effectively blinding them . When it had cleared , a sheet of paper slid out .

" Hey , Patz!" She gestured to the print of his arm . " It worked -what?" The paper shriveled up , then formed into a 3D living arm . They both leaped backwards as the arm began to crawl towards them .

" Stay back !" Pacific threw his cup of punch on the arm in panic . The punch dissolved it on contact.

" Do you realize what this means?"

" Yeah...we don't have to walk to the copier store !"

* * *

" All right now ." Bud clapped his hands . ' Mel , you are the decided DJ for tonight !"

" You won't regret it , Mr. Pines !"

" Rob , Gala , you'll work the ticket stand ."

" Actually , I was thinking Patz should work at the ticket stand ." She nudged Pacific. " Right ?"

" You do realize that you'll have to commit to working with Rob all night? "

" I'm okay with that !" His voice cracked, causing Gal to snicker .

" Okay then. Let's go , we have a party to prepare !"

* * *

Pacific rubbed his neck.

 _Why is it that I'm fine around everyone else , but when I'm with Rob , I'm a stumbling idiot?_

" Hey , Patz ." Pacific jolted at Rob's touch. " Just a heads-up, it looks like the psychotic twins are in line , and they brought company ."

Pacific groaned. " Um , do you mind if I go inside ? Just until they're done buying tickets?"

" Sure , I'll cover for you . "

" Thanks!"He lept up .

" Watch out for Mr. Pines!"

* * *

Pacific took the time to get a drink and scan the room . Gal was talking to two other girls who sat on the sidelines , she looked happy.

" Now remember everyone, who ever party-hardies ... what?". Mel squinted at an instructional book . " Um , they win the party crown!" He lifted an ( obviously cheap) crown in the air ." Most applause at the end of the night wins !"

Pacific nearly spat out his drink when he spotted Bud yards away. He slipped away , planning to make his way towards the door when-

" Hey , Northwest!"

Pacific stifled a groan and turned to a smug looking Abel Gleeful with two of his friends by his side. " You know , I wasn't expecting any competition tonight . Maybe you can change that ?"

" Buzz off , Gleeful."

" Whatever you say , Northwest . It's just…" He stroked the party crown . " It gets boring winning without competing . Tonight I wanted to win _after_ I actually went against someone . But hey if you're scared…"

Pacific curled his fists . " You-"

" Pacific!"

 _Uh oh ._

" I told you to stay at the table!"

" I… I was just coming in for a bathroom break . I'll go back out in a second , Uncle Bud !"

" You better." He narrowed his eyes ." Those profits won't be collected themselves." He walked off .

" This isn't over Gleeful!" He called over his shoulder as he ran towards the copy room .

" Good ." Abel snickered . _This night is going to be even more interesting than I thought ._

* * *

Pacific slid onto the scanner , praying it would work. " Come on …"

Even though he had seen it before, seeing his paper copy of himself was still very unnerving.

" So…" They spoken in unison. " Wait, I'll speak first. Alright, let's get down to business! I want to talk to Rob , but Abel ...well , he's weird."

" It would smarter for you to deal with him . If it involves the Gleefuls things can get messy , and I am just made out of paper."

" Right ! Okay , do better with Rob then I did and we'll be fine !" They walked out . " I hope you kill it on the dance floor!"

Pacific pictured Abel's smug expression." Oh ,I will ."

* * *

 _If I'm killing it , he's_ _committing mass murder ._ Pacific thought . It was true , Abel had both the natural talent and training , and while Pacific was good , it would take a small miracle to win , especially if Abel's town popularity was a factor.

Meanwhile his copy hummed in contentment , even though it was his first real interaction with Rob , his feeling we're just as strong as his original counterpart .

" Hey ,Rob ." Number two turned his head to see a bored looking Wendal leaning against the ticket table.

" Um , Pacific . You don't mind if I hang out with Wendal , right?"

" Of course not , it's only fair ." He said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks alot!" She dragged Wendal inside.

He cursed to himself . _Perhaps this calls for another copy…_

* * *

 _That stupid , perfect pretty-boy!"_

While Pacific was dripping with sweat , Abel was as fresh and in place as when he arrived .

Abel looked over at him and smirked. " I am pretty , aren't I ?" He laughed and spun around.

 _Right , he can read minds ._ Suddenly an image flashed before his eyes .

" _Oh , Wendal ." Rob sighed. " You may be a moody slacker, but your ability to confidently talk to me and bad boy attitude drives me up the wall!" She was dipped to the floor ." Let's get married ! But first…" She stalked over to Pacific and gave him a harsh slap . " Oh , Wendal ! Take me now !"_

Despite the fact he had stopped moving, Pacific had began to sweat twice as much . Many people were staring at him , Abel most of all . No doubt he had seen the whole thing.

" _Shimmery Twinkleheart , he's your friend ! There's so many new adventures and friendships juuust around the bend !"_

 _Oh , Crap ._ That was his cellphone's unfortunate ring tone . He answered before even more people started to stare . " Hello ?"

" Hey , Pacific original ! Here's the deal … Wendal and Rob are hanging out , and I got left with the ticket booth .

" What?"

" But don't worry , I'm taking care of it . Or rather , _we're_ taking care of it ."

" You made more clones ?" He hissed , neglecting to notice that Abel had crept closer ." I'm coming up there, right now !" He clicked his cellphone off.

" Backing out so soon , Patz ?"

" I'm coming back , so stop smirking."

" No , It fine . I mean , I haven't had any time to talk to Gal at all , not even one dance ! " He winked."I believe a break is well overdue. "

Pacific growled , backing away slowly. " Don't try anything funny!"

" Wouldn't dream of it !" He _waved .I am so going to take advantage of that copy machine_ .

* * *

Pacific burst into his room . " What the … how many clones did you make ?"

" Well , uh , I really should have labelled them . But I do know that Three and Four have stolen Wendal's bike.

" And Five and Seven are on the lookout in case he returns !"

" And Six is at the Ticket table !"

" And ... there's also Number Eight . Better known as Paper Jam Pacific .

Pacific turned to stare into the deranged eyes of his copy . " We have played God and this is our punishment." He could only assume Paper Jam Pacific's sad wail meant he agreed.

* * *

" Okay gentleman!" Abel clasped his hands . " You know your duties?"

" Very handsome gentlemen." Able number two finger-gunned .

" Yes we are !" Number Three said ethusiasiasticly.

" If we band together, we can drag Gal away to our manor !" Number Four pumped his fist .

" Yeah !" Two and Four made way towards the door.

" No guys!" Abel waved his hands . " We're gentlemen , remember ?"

Able number four growled in response. " _Geez , what's his problem?'_

" Anyways . Number Two , when Pacific returns , you'll compete against him . Three , since I made a promise to the Dipstick you'll be the lookout for her . "

" Assistant to the creep who wants to find the journals and rummage through Pacific's things , got it !"

" And Four , you'll keep watch over Pacific's copies , 'k ?"

Four crossed his arms ." And you ?"

" I'll hang out with Gal , of course!" He opened the door . " Now , let's party !" He nearly sprinted down the hall .

His copies exchanged a glance. " Of course he's eager -"

" -he's the one that that actually gets to enjoy himself."

" Why does he get to be with Gal ?"

They nodded to each other and began to construct a plan .

* * *

" Alright , Dipper #2 , you help me look while my brother's copy-"

" You know , in private you can call me the name you've always wanted to be called …"

She sighed. " Fine, but you can only call me Tanya in private , got it ?"

' Which you aren't!" Able number three groaned. " I read your mind years ago , I know!"

 _No , my brother read my mind ._ Dipper silently corrected. But that was before they set boundaries. Besides , Dipper had a stronger, more secure mind now .

" Come on, we have a journal to find ."

" And Patz's private drawer to raid !" Abel pumped his fist with fake enthusiasm .

Dipper could now see that she would hate Abel number two just as much as her real brother.

* * *

" So your new friends abandoned you to dance ." Able took a sip of his drink .

" Yep . I refused to join them and here I am . " Gal tore her napkin into little pieces .

" If you don't know how to dance I would make an excellent teacher…"

Gal caught sight of her friends (?) dancing. " Screw it , why not?"

That was the only cue Abel needed . He laughed and began to twirl her around.

* * *

" Do you hear something?" Dipper asked her double.

They finished walking the last steps. " Sounds like... Northwest?"

" But listen. It sounds like more than one ." They crept towards the attic door.

" Come on , Number Nine has been distracting Mel for fifteen minutes !"

" Right ...but we've been talking . Why should you be the one to dance with Rob ?"

" Because I'm Pacific original ! Guys , you promised that we wouldn't turn on each other…"

" I think we all knew we were lying . Get him !" The Dippers could hear rustling and a yelp .

" Okay, now that _he's_ been taking care of , I nominate myself to dance with Rob . I have been around her the most."

" Okay , fair point , fair point. Counterpoint , I should be the one to dance with her since I've been around her the least ."

They heard the group approaching the door . The Dippers hurried to the next room to hide .

" That makes like zero sense!"

" You make zero sense!" They heard a thud .

" Hey , buddy . How about a cracker ?"

" NANANA-AHH !"

" Yikes ."

* * *

" Don't look at your feet , look at me ."

" Like this ?"

" Yeah ! Ready to try a spin while we have the space ?"

" As long as I'm feeling adventurous…"

The spin caused them to separate them at the end , Gal still twirling three turns after . " You're right , that was fun !" Gal looked around her . " Abel ?" She was alone .

* * *

" We should take advantage of his room being empty ." Dipper nodded .

" They're both slobs ." Dipper number two began to rifle through the drawers .

" Hello?" They heard a pounding on the closet door. " Is anyone out there ?"

They exchanged glances .

 _On one hand , I could just leave him and I could continue to search for the journal. On the other hand , there multiple versions of him that locked him in a closet and are now on loose ._ Dipper sighed and nodded . " _Hide ."_ She mouthed . Rolling her eyes ,she put a hand to her amulet and she began to turn the lock .

* * *

" Let me go !" Somehow Abel's struggles went unnoticed by the crowds of people and his copies ( dressed in concealing hoods) dragged him away .

" Why should we ? We want to spend time with her too ."

" And we will ." Number Two snapped his fingers. " Right after we take care of you ."

" I wouldn't be so sure about that ." They all turned to see Dipper , Tanya , and an angry crumb covered Pacific.

" Seriously? Abel , you made a copy too ?"

" Three copies actually ."

" And you're not one to talk , Pacific Original ." Everyone turned to see all of his clones (minus Two and Three ) ready to attack . " Okay guys , guys . I think we all know what this means ." Pacific number two's eyes swept the room . " Clone fight !"

Dipper had the most advantage , having the power to throw a clone around at will (though only one at the time ) , not to mention she didn't have a clone to fight .

" Stop hitting yourself !" One of Abel's copies slammed his fist into his double's chest before getting tackled by Able number two.

In hindsight, not numbering their doubles was a poor choice.

It was Dipper , Pacific , and Abel against three of Abel's copies and six of Pacific's , which was rather tough odds . They also realized another thing . Paper copies didn't get tired .

* * *

" Guys ?" Gal had to yell to even hear herself over the crowd . Abel , Pacific? She hadn't even seen Dipper . What was going on ?

She weaved through the crowd , trying her best not to get trampled. _Perhaps they can went in the living area ?_

" No guys ! I'm Number Seven , see ?"

" That's not me , guys !"

To call it a surprise was an understatement . _Yep , he used the copy machine . As did Abel . Dipper as well . Geez , I think Abel's about to be seriously injured -_

She threw her punch onto the copy, effectively keeping it from ripping out Abel's throat . " I-I have more in this cup !" Gal waived the remaining ounce of punch threatenly . The remaining copies hissed and scattered .

" My hero !" Abel attempted to jump into her arms , forgetting she was still standing . He didn't let this deter him .

" Patz , he's purring again !" Gal cried from her position on the floor . " And he's cutting off my circulation!"

" You were so brave !" Abel hugged her tighter .

" They're only gone temporarily. We need a plan to destroy them permanently ." Dipper brushed herself off.

" Right . Let's brainstorm."

* * *

" Where are they ?" The Pacifics asked for eighth time.

" How are we supposed to know ?" The Abel clones stalked around the floor. Even their paper versions didn't get along .

" Alright , we've checked the entire upstairs , the perimeter of the shack -"

" Nana-shana !"

" Paper Jam Pacific is right , we haven't checked the party ! "

" You can understand him ?"

" Nope . Let's go!"

* * *

" Any second now ."

" Look !" Gal pointed out into the crowd . " There's two Pacifics !"

" There's another , plus one of me !"

" There's the other one , and two more of me …"

Eventually they registered every remaining copy . " Dipper , it's time."

Dipper took a breath and began to concentrate. This would require a lot of focus …

" Dipping Sauce…"

She gritted her teeth ." Working on it!"

The clones were yards away now.

" When we reach them , we steal Abel's original identity and marry Gala , right?"

" Only one of us can ...never mind."

The other copy gasped . " I can make a copy !"

Gal could now hear every word . " Gleeful …"

" Hang on …"

The whole crowd gasped as they felt the freezing drops of the fire sprinklers , and their shock grew when the copies began to shrivel in the water.

Not waiting for the initial shock to wear off ,the group ran outside .

* * *

" That was chaotic ." Pacific rubbed his neck while surveying the damage .

" This will take days to clean up ." Dipper observed . " Well , we have places to be -"

" Sister dearest , mind if I ask a favor?" Abel leaned in to whisper in her ear .

Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull but she nodded and began to collect the water , drop by drop , and depositing in the multiple containers .

" What are you doing?"

" Helping you by drying out the dance floor . Oh , and it looks like someone saved you a dance ." He gestured to the approaching Rob .

" I understand why you'd want to clear the floor for yourself and my cousin , in which you will soon ask her to dance-"

" You got me there ."

" But why did you ask Rob for me ."

" Hey , we're friends, aren't we?" He put an arm around him .

" You're trying to impress my cousin, aren't you ?"

" Plus it makes my sister furious. Anyways , I have an unfinished dance with Gal . " He separated his arm . " Come to think of it , I didn't finish with you either ."

" Let's just call it a drawl ."

" Nope , I'll get your servant to add another song . I'll totally win , by the way ."

Pacific suppressed a smile. " We'll find out when the time comes , Gleeful."

And Abel did win , not that Pacific minded . _I danced with Rob , so how could I truly lose?_

* * *

" Quite the night ." Tanya put her chin in her hands .

" I suppose."

" I have a commoner's soda ." Tyrone waved a can ."Might take the edge off ."

" Why not ?" She opened the can and sipped carefully. " Do you think Northwest will ever get over his infatuation with that … girl ?"

" I don't know . But perhaps what Abel said was correct. Maybe we do get in our own way . Or in his words " Act like an arrogant , unlikable jerk ".

" As much as I don't want to admit it …"

" I know. Cheers ." Tanya took a sip . " Oh right." Her body began to crumple .

" Tanya ?"

" We had a good run . But remember what we talked about."

" I ... I will ."

" Then get out there ! Before it's too late-" Her soggy remains let out one last fizzle before melting completely.

" You were the only one who understood me . " She poured the rest of the (repulsive) drink in the soda pool ." And I think I'll take your advice."

* * *

The hooded figures made no more sound than a light breeze while they gazed at the scene before them . Two couples dancing away , with someone they knew very well standing off to the side .

" Your original orders still stand ?" The tallest and bulkiest figure asked .

" Yes . Dipper Gleeful's mind isn't something to be trifled with , and if we to try to erase her mind or the minds of the select few she puts above the ignorant citizens of the town ... well , it isn't something I would like to think about . As for remaining citizens of Gravity Falls however ..." The man gravely nodded and typed . **M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y S-H-A-C-K P-A-R-T-Y .** " It shall be unseen ."

By the next morning , the citizens" terror was washed away and replaced with blissful ignorance .

 **AN: Too many line breaks ? Oh well . I'll soon be off to Tokyo for ten days ( one of my dream destinations ) and who knows if I will write , much less publish any chapters . Sorry ! Might replace Rob with Robin , now that I realized that could work . Thanks , and please review !**


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Alice in Wonderland**

" Come back you - AHH !"

For anyone who knew Gala Pines , it wouldn't be surprising to find she had strayed from sitting quietly inside in favor of exploring the forest . There was a gap in the hedge that lead to a forest of pine trees , one she only knew about. But this time she wasn't just wandering aimlessly .

Gal gasped for breath . That stupid rabbit ran just fast enough to taunt her without being in reach . She wasn't a runner by any means, but still ! The powder blue rabbit zigzagged so Gal was off balance the entire time she tried to reach him .The rabbit hole appeared under her feet without warning and a moment later she was tumbling head over heels and screaming her head off. It soon became apparent it was far from an average rabbit hole , for it went straight down and the landing point wasn't visible ( both due to distance and Gal's flailing skirts ). The more time passed the slower she fell , until she was able to carefully observe her surroundings. Multiple tea sets and Victorian furniture and knick knacks decorated the tunnel. At one point a throwing knife whizzed past her ear and she shrieked again.

" _The bottomless pit "_ A voice seemed to mutter into her ear .Gal cringed , would she truly be falling forever ?

It was quite relieving for her to once again see daylight .She landed on her stomach with an _oaf_ , her skirts completely flipped over her splayed form . _Wait , did I somehow end up right where I started ?_

Her surroundings were the same , sunlight streaming through the pines .

 _But that doesn't make any sense…_ Then she noticed that the sounds were different. Not simple insects and birds , but -

" What do we have here ?" A voice purred from above .

She snapped around to the the owner of the voice , a large , glinting grin .

Except , it was more than that . Slowly, the rest of the figure faded in existence . It was a boy, somewhat older than herself. He wore fine clothes , powder blue with darker stripes covering every inch . But a second later she realized he wasn't just a boy , not completely. He had both human and cat ears , and a long striped tail that matched his clothes. He also wore gloves with very long claws that looked incredibly realistic and made Gal gulp .

" You should have seen your face !" He rolled into his back . " Don't worry , I won't scratch that pretty little face of yours ."

" W-who are you ?"

" I'm the Cheshire Cat , of course!" He looked upside down at her so that Gal saw his large , cat-like eyes that were completely sapphire besides the black slits that stared deeply into her own . They had to be the most unnerving feature of his.

" If you please, Cheshire Puss ,"

His grin stretched impossibly wider at the name .

" I don't know where I am , or where I ought to go from here ."

" You are in Wonderland , of course."

"Wonderland is a particular name _."_

" It's a particular place _._ Now, for where you ought to go from here , that depends a good deal on where you want to go ."

" I don't care where I go ."

" Then it doesn't matter much which way you travel ."

" - As long as I end up somewhere."

" You're sure to do that if you walk long enough."

Gal couldn't deny that , so she asked another question. " What kind of people can I find here ?"

" In that direction," He pointed a claw towards the right. " You'll find the Hatter . And in that direction, " He gestured to the left ." Lives the March Hare . Visit either, they're both mad ."

" But I don't want to be among mad people."

He stretched and dug his claws into a tree branch he sat on . " That can't be helped. We're all mad here . Will you play croquet with the queen today ?"

" I would like to , but I haven't been invited ."

" You'll see me there . But before you go anywhere." He looked down from his perch with a smirk ." You may want to take care of your skirts ."

Gal yelped and tugged her skirt and her apron back down .

With one last chuckle the cat faded bit by bit , beginning with his tail until only his toothy grin and horribly mesmerizing eyes hung in the air , and then - nothing. She was alone . She slowly sat up and brushed herself off .Not seeing any advantage of one direction or the other, she made way for the March Hare .

She had not marched determinedly ( no pun intended) for long until a group of funny little men appeared .

" Why hello , My Lady !" The leader greeted .

" Hello . Am I approaching the home of the March Hare ?"

" It depends on what you mean by " approaching" . Or by " home " . Or by " I" .

" Excuse me ?"

" I am Jeff , and we are looking for a queen ." He and the other gnomes bowed . " We noticed your white hair , and we do fancy a mature woman ."

" What ? I'm not even -"

" Doesn't matter. The point is we are looking for a queen , and if you refuse…"

" On the hunt again , Jeff ?"

Everyone turned to the figure that looked very familiar to Gal . The same height and wiry build, the same chocolate hair ( though now the bit that could be seen from his top hat was visibly wilder ) .

" That's right , Hatter ." Jeff sniffed. " You aren't going to interfere like last time, are you ?"

The hatter's eyes flashed. " Mermando wasn't a queen , despite his long hair."

Meanwhile Gal was slowly inching backwards , unfortunately it wasn't unnoticed by a gray bearded gnome .

" Smevulock !" He pointed at her . Suddenly the whole horde of ghomes tackled her and she found herself struggling to not be carried away .

The Hatter took a slow sip of his tea while he watched . He had watched them drag away several " queens" before, but a feeling tugged at his stomach, one that had only happened once before. With a sigh , he approached the gnomes .

" Let her go ."

Jeff looked up . " You already got away with that other queen-"

" Mermando."

" You're not taking away this one !"

" Alright then ." He shrugged and turned on his heel .

Gal's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but it was already covered by a gnome's hand .Suddenly the Hatter turned and began to force down his tea down Jeff's throat . The gnome struggled at first, but then his body slackened and he began to make vague gestures while muttering something about " candy paws" . Without their leader , the rather unintelligent gnomes stopped what they were doing and slowly backed away.

" Jeff had good taste in Queens this time around." He winked and offered her his hand .

She flushed twice as hard when she realized her skirts had flared up again.

She quickly stood up . " I'm looking for the home of the March Hare ?"

" This way ! You're just in time for tea !" He said in a singsong voice and grabbed her wrist. Soon they entered a clearing that contained a long table covered in a turquoise tablecloth and multiple tea sets . The Hatter used a chair to step onto the table and she was forced to follow. A teacup or two was smashed into pieces under his heels while Gal treaded more carefully over what appeared to be confetti and ...sprinkles ?"

Finally the Hatter dived into his chair at the head of the table and stared expectantly at her . She slowly slid her shoes to the chair beside him when -

" No room !" A trio of voices chirped . She turned to see that there was two more guests at the table . A tall ,blonde boy with brown ears protruding from his top hat yawned while a petite , Asian complexioned boy tapped away on a device , his mouse ears twitching wildly .

With a shrug , she hopped off towards the forest . These people were weird .

" Wait !'" The Hatter reached out a hand . " We didn't mean it ! Look , we have cake !"

Gal resisted the urge to roll her eyes but sat beside the Hatter anyways .

With a satisfied grin he asked " Why is Pine Tree like a throwing knife ?"

" You mean a pine tree ?"

" No , I say what I mean and mean what I say . Pine Tree, as in a name ."

She shrugged.

" The answer is … I love both and don't know what I'd do without either of them . Have some tea."

Gal poured a glass only to see that there was a sparkly pink substance now staining her cup . She hesitantly took a sip and found it made her head spin .

 _No wonder they're so mad ! They drink this all day !_

" Smile dip !" He bared his teeth in a toothy grin .

Gal noted that while his teeth were far less short than before, he still possessed rather long canines that glinted back at her .

She nibbled at a piece of cake that was more sprinkles than pastry while the Hatter dodged a teacup thrown by the dormouse .

His eyes now contained human pupils now and had whites , she noticed. She also noticed that the tea was getting to them . The Hatter was spinning around on the table in a one-man waltz while the dormouse was making sounds that should only come from machines . Even the Hare was getting into it , muttering nonsensical verses about the Big Dipper and a queen. She slowly separated herself from the trio . After all , she had croquet with the queen .

* * *

She walked for what was seconds or hours , it was hard to tell . She saw such very strange creatures along the way …

Her distracted mind failed to register the giant mushroom until she bumped into it . Rubbing her head, she looked up to see a … the best way to describe it was if a man crawled into a giant , blue caterpillar shell , leaving nothing but a mature face and silver hair visible to the eye . In his hand he had a hookah . He flashed her a condescending look down his nose and then let out a big poof of a sparkling ,bubblegum colored smoke.

" Who are _you_?" He sniffed.

" I'm Gala Pines ." She did a curt bow . " Who are you ?" She did her best to sound friendlier than he did .

He snorted. " You're my nephew's newest obsession, hmm ?"

Somehow despite not knowing that man she knew exactly who he was talking about.

" I'm merely trying to play croquet with the Queen ."

" _Why_?"

Seeing as the conversation was going nowhere , she just nodded and was about to leave-

" _Why_ aren't you taking pieces of the mushroom?"

She turned to see that two human six-fingered hands had emerged from the caterpillar, each holding a chunk of mushroom.

" You will use these in time of need ."

" Thank you , but what does each one do ?" She looked up to see he had gone , as did the mushroom. With a sigh she turned around and began to walk again. _This is turning out to be a very long day ._

* * *

The Queen's palace and court was the only inorganic object in all of Gravity Falls that wasn't blue . Instead it was bright red with dashes of black , with heart shapes stamped on everywhere .

 _This is the funniest court I've ever seen._

It's many members were composed of the creatures she saw in the woods , the kind multibear , the conniving shapeshifter -

" UH, SEVEN !" A deep voice boomed . " YOU GOT PAINT ON MY SHIRT AGAIN! NOT COOL!"

" It's not my fault you have so much shirt to get paint on !"

Gal turned to see two gardeners painting white roses red . The large , deep voiced one seemed familiar…

" Hey you !" Grendo- no , the second gardner called out . " Are those pieces of mushroom?"

" Yes ."

" Then eat the one in your left hand and help us paint the rose on the top of the bush !" Seven tapped his foot.

She cautiously took a bite , what was the worst that could happen?

She gasped as she shot up a foot .

Seven boredly handed her a paintbrush .

" When will the match begin?" She leaned towards the top of the bush .

" Hard to tell ."

" You see -"

" The matches never really end ."

" And who is this?" A haughty voice asked . Gal turned to see the queen dressed in an extravagant dress. She seemed younger than expected, just about the same age as -"

" Sister ." A lazy voice said ." It's your turn . Stop harassing the poor girl , you're scaring her ." He was dressed up in heart's this time , a royal crown sat lopsided on his head .

The queen ignored him . " What's your name ?"

" It's Gala , your … majesties ?"

She rolled her eyes . " You're even more ignorant than you look . I am the Queen of hearts and this ." She gestured to her twin . " Is the King of Hearts ."

Noting her confused expression , she rephrased . " The King of Hearts , my brother."

" Their power has been given by hereditary , not marriage." One of the gardners said from their position of being face down.

The queen snapped. " Off with your heads !"

" For what?" Gal asked rather unwisely.

" For speaking out of turn and for planting white rose bushes in the first place. " Her eyes flashed. " As for you , you have completely stepped out of line and it will not go unpunished. Off with your head !"

Immediately her army of card-men tackled her , towering over her despite her change in height.

" EAT THE MUSHROOM MISS!" Grendo boomed .

She stuffed the mushroom she assumed would make her grow taller in her mouth in panic . She squeezed her eyes shut only to find that instead of her shooting up the soldiers just seemed to get taller and taller …

Her whimper went unheard in the deck of cards . They had now realized she was out of sight and were now talking amongst themselves.

" Sister, it looks like she disappeared."

The Queen's face flared a shade that rivaled her dress while her twin crouched down by the cards . To her surprise Gal found herself being tucked in a fold of his clothes , out of sight of the raging queen and her court . " Shall we continue?" Abel asked nonchalantly. " I recall it was your turn ." Able managed to detour her from beheading Grendo and Seven.

" I'm going to destroy you in this match , Abel ." Her fist trembled.

" Of course you will ." He casually walked a few steps behind her . " She's such a hothead ." He whispered to Gal . " She's been this way since "the tarts" went missing."

" What do you mean?" Gal leaned forward, her chin resting in the hollow of his shoulder.

" The March Hare , he ate her tarts . Usually he would be executed , but my sister's kinda has a sweet spot for him , but it would be a cold day in hell before she would admit it . Anyway, he went into hiding and she's been on the hunt since. Look at that swing!"

His sister had used a flamingo to send a hedgehog over the garden's hedge . " Seems inhumane to me ."

Abel laughed before selecting his own flamingo." That's the last thing on her mind , I'm sure ." He swung his own flamingo lazily .

" Rabbit, go get my hedgehog!" The queen demanded . The powder blue rabbit had transformed upon descending in Wonderland , she realized. He was now a man with baby blue ears , a powder puff tail , and a floating top hat.

" Y-yes my Queen !" He stumbled after it .

" And how is the King doing today ?" Gal noticed the shapeshifter out of the corner of her eye . " That's what you're dressing up as , right ?" He shifted into the Cheshire Cat , then the Hatter, and finally shifting into the King ."

" You're hardly one to criticize someone who shifts forms . Now if you'll excuse me ." He marched past him to the entry of the marble palace .

" Where are we going to go now?" Gal sat up .

" To fix you up , of course. We're going going to my sister's lab ." He entered , his clopping shoes silenced on the printed carpet. " But first , a detour." He walked up a flight of stairs and into a great hall .

"Your room?" Gal tilted her head .

" You need to fit in more, and you never know when your clothes won't change size with you ." He rummaged through a trunk . " Fortunately I've designed a thing or two for the occasion." He held up a dress with the appropriate color scheme and a large heart shaped head plate in the back .It was very pretty, but just looked like a less exaggerated version of the Queen's."Now , to the nerd lab!"

Abel mixed rather questionable ingredients together while Gal swung her legs on the table.

" Able , why do you switch forms ?"

" To get away with things I couldn't otherwise. " He stirred the revolting mixture." Even I have to be in somewhat good graces with my sister .Bottoms up !"

Gal struggled not to gag , but she had to admit it worked . Soon her original form was sitting on the lab table.

" Couldn't you have given me an inch or so ?"

He laughed ." Doesn't work that way . Here , change behind the screen."

She found the new outfit to be far more difficult to wear than her original , for it was both tighter and more elaborate. " What about the hare ? Why was he with you ?"

" We don't always get along, but giving my sister...who was I to refuse ? Plus , it makes her extremely angry , which is satisfying for me. He makes a dull guest though , even when he has a cup of tea or two in him.

" I know someone like him." She forcefully tried to slide the dress's bodice over her head .

" Of course you do ." He sighed. " After all , you're from the other side of the rabbit hole . "

" You mean…" She rubbed her temple and groaned.

" The headache will go away, don't worry . You came from the other side, a parallel universe, if you will . There is another version of the Hare , my sister... even me.'

" You mean you're just a copy?"

" No ! " He crossed his arms. " I'm no more a copy than he is a copy of me ! We're both different versions of the same person. In another universe, I could be a girl . Or me and my sister could have swapped roles with you and say ... Pacific. In another universe, Will could actually have a backbone. Imagine!"

" Yeah…" She stepped out from behind the screen. " Your sister isn't going to kill me before you can get home, right?"

" Not if I have anything to say about it . Come on ." He lead her out of the lab and into the marble hall. " My sister can't hold too many grudges when she makes new enemies by the minute." He lead her into a huge throne room complete with two thrones .

She had to stifle a pained groan as another wave of memories hit her ." This is very nice and all , but what are we doing here?"

" Don't you see ? You can stay with me ! " He scooped her up and landed on his throne. " Right here , you can eat as many tarts as you want and -"

" I would like to , really. But I have to go home ...to my Abel ." She gently slid his arms off her waist. " Besides." She thought reason and logic would help her argument. " Your sister hates me and would never allow-"

" You could become Queen ." He muttered. " Wonderland could be ruled peacefully if it was ruled by the two of us ."

" Abel …"

 _Bam!_

A knight burst through the door." The Queen! She's holding a trial !"

* * *

Abel sat aside his sister in their matching thrones while Gal was tucked beside him , out of the Queen's sight .The powder blue rabbit-Will , was wringing his hands beside the Queen while muttering something about the poor souls who would be trialed .

" The trial will now commence!" A gavel was banged against the side of the throne.

" Citizens ." The Queen stood up . " As you know, my tarts have previously been stolen by the March Hare ."

The crowd began to murmur .

" Unfortunately, he couldn't receive proper punishment due to him running away and going in hiding . However, I have received word that he was not the only one involved in this scandal. "

Gal could hear Abel gulp .

" Fortunately , tools have recently fallen into our hands that will allow us to find the truth . Guards ," She snapped her fingers. "The teeth ."

Two guards handed her a wooden box, in which she opened, revealing a gleaming set of golden teeth . " Truth Telling Teeth . These , my subjects , shall render the wearer completely incapable of lying ."

Abel's hands nervously gripped the arms of his thrown . _This is it..._

The judge unrolled a scroll and read " Witness number one , please take the stand .

The bored looking dormouse stepped up , paying far more attention to his device than the trial . He payed no protest to the guards who placed the teeth in his mouth .

" Dormouse ," The judge said " It is rumored you are often in the company of the March Hare , are you the one in which he seeked sanctuary ?"

"No ." He said in a thick accent . " I haven't offered any assistance to the Hare ."

"But you do spend time with him , yes ?"

" That is …" He struggled to not say too much . " Correct ."

" But you do know whom he has seeken refuge with ?"

" Yes."

The crowd gasped and began to talk amongst themselves .

" Order !" The judge banged his gavel . " Then pray tell , who is this creature ?"

The dormouse bit his tongue . " He …" He avoided looking in Abel's direction . " Is closer than you think ." He pushed his glasses over his nose . " That is all I will say ."

" Well then ." The Queen stood and tapped her scepter . " Then you will not be charged with being the keeper of the Hare ."

" For that I am sooo grateful ." He performed a mock bow .

" Instead ." Her eyes flashed . " You will be charged with refusal to cooperate and treason . Guards , off with his head !"

The dormouse only chuckled while he was dragged away . " Good luck finding him , _your majesty !_ '

" Calling for : the shapeshifter !"

No one came to the stand .

" Well?"

" My Queen , it appears that the shapeshifter isn't here. Not in his common form , I mean ."

She was now slamming her scepter against her open palm ." Call the next one." She said through gritted teeth.

" O-of course , my Queen. Calling , Gala Pines !"

Both her and Abel's faces went completely white .

Gal grasped the side of the throne."What do I do , Abel ?"

" I don't think you have any choice but to sneak up to the stand ." He said from the side of his mouth.

" R-right ." She backed away , planning to walk behind the multiple curtains that were separating the back wall from the rest of the room .

" Hey Gal ?"

" Yes ?"

He softened his voice." Don't worry if something happens , okay ?" I'll protect you ."

" Oh ! R-right!" She squeaked . " I-I'll just be behind there !" She scooted behind the curtain as fast as humanly possible .

He shook his head . _Adorable._

" I'm here !" She nearly tripped on her way to the stand .

" Just stuff it in ." The Queen rolled her eyes .

" Right ." A footman handed her the pair . She met the eyes of Abel , who offered her a tight smile and a nod.

 _Right ._

" Miss Pines , what is your experience with the March Hare ?"

The words slid out of her mouth without her consent . " I've had tea with him ." _And I'm his cousin , apparently._

" When did you do this?"

" Earlier today, Sir ."

" Get on with it !" Dipper rolled her eyes . " Who had Patz- I mean the March Hare ," She corrected . " Seeken refuge with ?"

" A-" She struggled. " With the Hatter , your majesty ."

" And who is the Hatter ?*

" He's right here in this room , I believe." _I'll keep on finding loopholes and I'll be fine ._

" I see you're not going to tell us . "

"No , your majesty ."

" Hmm. No matter then ." She placed her hand over her amulet and suddenly Gal felt as if her body was being condensed , surrounded by extreme pressure on all sides .

" Wait!" Abel stood up .

" What ?" The queen made an exasperated sound .

" Stop doing that!" He tore down the the stairs and tried in vain to shield her against his sister's powers.

" Brother, how do you expect me to get the answer if- wait a minute. ' She tapped her scepter in thought . " You can extract the answer from her head ! Your plaything doesn't die or suffer , and my plaything - I mean the criminal , can be caught. Go on , do it !'

" That is a the only way , isn't it ?" He sighed , sparing one last glance at Gal before allowing the transformation to overcome him . " Surprised , Sister ?" He threw out his arms , causing his top hat to slide over his eyes .

The queen simply stared . For an uncomfortable amount of time.

" You were him ?" She pointed with a twitching finger .

" Yep ."

" You stole him away from me ?" She muttered under her breath .

" Technically no , he came to me . "

" Because you're terrifying and threatening !" Somebody called from the crowd .

" Ohhh! Get 'em !"

" That's quite enough!" She snapped. " Brother dearest , where is he ?"

Abel shrugged . " Not my place to-"

" Right here ." The hare slid from behind a pillar . He glanced around at the line of creatures to be executed . " Dipstick , you've overdone it ."

The Queen's hands twitched , aching to use her magic to knock sense into his head .

" Let her go , and then we could talk , 'k ?"

 _How can you be so casual?_ Gal was twitching herself , the lack of oxygen getting to her brain.

The Queen's hands dropped , as did her victim .

" Are you okay?" Abel did his best to grant her breath .

" Not really ." She stared up at the ceiling , wondering just how she ended up there.

" Members of the court ." Abel used his formal voice . " You are all dismissed ." The crowd was hesitant but did so , not wishing to upset the twins . " Come on ." Abel threw her over his shoulder. " Sister dearest ? Talk to your plaything ."

" He's not my -"

" Yeah , yeah . Talk to him ." His voice echoed from the hall . " I'm the only one around her that isn't completely mental . Honestly."

He gently placed her on his bed . _Is it lack of oxygen ? Organ compression? Shock?_

She shakily sat up . " I'm fine Abel . Really ."

" That's good ." He grinned . " Though I was looking forward to finding ways to get your heart rate up-"

She passed out .

" Gal ? " He put his ear to her chest . Normal . _Time to stretch my powers …_

He dug around in her head , inspecting the more physical aspects rather than her thoughts . Her functions were completely in working order . He breathed a sigh of relief and crawled into the other side of the bed. He rolled onto his side and began to concentrate. He was no Will , but he could place pleasant thoughts into her head . Sure , it would drain the last of his own energy , but his princess deserved sweet dreams . His lip barely brushed her forehead before he completely collapsed beside her .

* * *

Gal awoke with such a feeling of bliss she couldn't tell whether she was still dreaming or not . Then her nose brushed against something . Her eyes opened to Abel , their faces extremely close together . With a yelp she flew backwards and hit the floor with a _thud ._

" Well , morning to you too , Sunshine." He leaned over the side of the bed . " Should I have not done that ? Did you form another bruise ?" He pounced beside her and put a hand to her forehead . " Feeling dizzy , faint , or strange stomach sensations ?" He shut his eyes and focused. " Huh , you are . But you aren't suffering from any ailments or injuries . I guess that's just my effect on you . Interesting."

She crawled backwards , covering her face with her hands.

" What a pretty shade of red . " He flashed a cheeky smile. " Speaking of red things , would you like breakfast?"

" H-how are those two things related?"

" You see when it comes. " He helped her up and placed her on the bed again . " Usually I eat downstairs with my sister but her and Patz " talked it out " and now they'll be all lovey-dovey in front of me .

" Your sister acts lovey-dovey ?*

" Relatively!" He rang the breakfast bell with a tiny hammer .

 _Fit for a fairy ._ She thought . _Abel , fairies..._ It all seemed familiar

He handed her a glass of water ." Feeling any better?"

She took a sip."I guess . What happened after I passed out ?"

" I fell asleep just a few minutes after , so I'm not sure . But there's no sound of screaming or executions ,so I can assume it went well . Good 'ol Patz grounds my sister and vice versa , but when they seriously argue … let's just be glad we're mature , unlike them ." He got up to accept their (completely red ) breakfast. Gal nibbled at a heart shaped red velvet cake , lost in thought. This wonderland was beautiful in it's own way , but it wasn't home .

Abel watched her out the corner of his eye . Though he usually avoided it , he was now skimming through every one of her thoughts . The results didn't look promising . May as well get it over with.

" So when will you be leaving Wonderland ?"

" How did you ...right . I was hoping as soon as I could walk in a straight line ." She put a hand to her temple. " And as soon as I can recall all of my memories ."

 _Not too long then ._ He plastered on a smile . " Alright , then we should make use of our time here ."

" What do you mean ?"

Abel explained that he basically had the power to summon almost any creature in Wonderland , which meant Gal could study , measure , and note down every aspect of the supernatural creatures to her heart's content ." And it's not to strenuous ."He added . Gal was ecstatic . She set out to inspect the creatures ( standing in a line at their majesties instruction) . After her going through an entire notebook ( after only three creatures ) Abel began to make sketches of the creatures Gal was studying , the shapeshifter being a particular challenge. "Stop switched forms ." He hissed between his teeth . The shapeshifter stuck out his forked tongue before sprouting a pair of wings , a minute after Abel had erased them from his sketch .

" What'cha doing?" Gal asked , her ascent particularly strong .

" Just sketching . I usually only do fashion sketches but -"

" They're amazing ." Abel became very aware of how close she was leaning over his shoulder . " Can ...can I try ?"

For the next hour they sat on the garden lawn , Abel instructing her technique , though a third of the time was spent with Gal lying face down and groaning with frustration , Abel soothingly patting her back . " My brain hurts ." She spoke in a muffled voice into the emerald grass.

" Need some hot tea ?"

" Not my memory . I mean drawing is hard and draining and I hate it ."

He chuckled . " I used to go into dagger town for every five minutes spent drawing . Don't worry , it'll get better . Try again ?"

At the end , all of the official sketches we're Abel's , tied together with Gala's notes with a blood red tie .

The sun hung low in the sky when the very last creature had returned home. Abel hesitantly took her hand and began to walk to the North end of the garden. The smell of red paint still hung in the air , mixing with the rose bushes and emerald grass and the strange combination of colone and sweets that Abel always smelt like . She skipped along , it felt hard to feel sad with such a beautiful atmosphere .

" And you're sure you regained all of your memories ?" Abel asked as he opened the North gate that led to the woods . " Don't need to stay for a few weeks or years or whenever you're of marrying age ?"

She giggled . " I'm sure . ." She balanced on her tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek . " Thank you for all you've done for me , Abel ."

" _You're making it harder not to carry you back to the palace and have the rabbit hole filled ."_ He almost said . But he didn't .

The woods were filled with chirps and strange sounds that could only come from Wonderland , the sky had begun to turn pink .

" Here we are ." He pointed to the rabbit hole , now seeming even more bottomless than the first time she fell through.

" I suppose you want these ." He placed the pack of their collaborative work in her her hands , his sketches and her in depth , very enthusiastic writings of Wonderland and it's inhabitants coming together to form something beautiful . She slid it into her vest before squeezing him in a hug , pulling him down so they were pressed cheek to cheek . Abel had to resist the urge to pull back and fan his increasingly red face .

" Swear you'll visit ."

" Of course . I am only on the other side of the rabbit hole ."

 _Which is a world away._ They separated , and Gal stood at the side tensing her legs to jump .

" Ready?"

" As ready as I'll ever be. " They exchanged one last set of weak smiles . Then she jumped.

* * *

Gal's eyes snapped open .

She found herself on a very familiar bed with a very familiar person to her side , watching her with his head propped up in his hand ." You drool in your sleep ." He poked her cheek. " It's adorable."

She resisted falling off the bed this time." Funny ,in your sleep you talk about knives and me . But mostly knives."

" And it's cute , right?"

" Right." She stretched. " I had the strangest dream last night . Wait ," She froze . " What am I doing in your bed ?"

" No need to act flustered . We went on an all-day adventure . We were walking out of the woods , and when I looked behind me you were gone . I found you collapsed in exhaustion around the edge of the woods ,right beside the bottomless pit . Like the gentleman I am I carried you home."

" Abel . This isn't my home . Nor is it my bed ."

" I don't have problem with this being your home or my bed being yours . As long as we share . " He inches forward . " But if you want to deny our undying love for each other and go home to your judgy father and your cold , lonely. , completely inferior bed instead ...then be my guest."

 _He has me there ._ " Fine , I'll have to make up an excuse ." She rolled her eyes before snuggling deeper into the covers .

" What was your dream about , anyways ?"

" Oh ," She yawned. " It was about …" Her eyes snapped open . " I don't remember ."

" Okay then ."

" But Abel , I feel like it's really important -"

" It was just a dream." He inched closer and rested his forehead on hers . " Go to sleep." He used his powers to ease her into a relaxed sleep , but up to the moment she fell asleep she could swear she had forgotten something very important. _Someone_ very important.

* * *

" There you have it , brother ." Dipper placed down her spell book . " She seems to have forgotten Wonderland all together."

Pacific's finger circled the pine desk . " And is this permanent ?"

" Time will tell . Her memories of the other world were regained eventually , so who knows. Coming brother?" She asked from the doorway .

' Just a second ." He slid off his stool . The other two nodded and exited .

Abel rested his hand on the crystal ball , watching his Gala Pines and his double doze off peacefully . Bowing head almost in prayer , he wished as hard as he ever had . _Please come back ._

On the other side of the rabbit hole , Gala Pines twitched in her sleep , her paper stack rumpled inside her vest , only to be relaxed by his double's heartbeat , her memories of the other world floating farther and farther out of her grasp .

 **I'm baaack! Tokyo was awesome . Yes , Pine Tree is Gal's symbol on the wheel . Hope I didn't go overboard on descriptions ! I absolutely adore Alice in Wonderland ( I have three different copies) and Alice through the Looking Glass ( four) . Kinda took a little inspiration from the Tim Burton movie as well. Remember, there is a timeline where Gal could've stayed in Wonderland along with other infinite timelines . I'm out of ideas , so your help would be appreciated ! Thanks , and please review!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **AN: Warning , minor curse word at the end. Brought to you by AndreaTheVeryBadCat's very enthusiastic request for a reverse Dipcific oneshot . Thanks for the prompt !**

The cousins' shared room was an absolute mess , strewn not just with your average clutter , craft supplies and clothing , but also with " I believe " alien-themed trinkets everywhere and conspiracy boards and … a grappling hook ?

Dipper scoured the room , looking for anything of interest ( she would never be so lucky to find the journal , Pacific carried it everywhere ).They seemed to be the kind a people who scrap-booked their life , Gala's Pine's board covered with grainy photos of disproven hoaxes , Shimmery TwinkleHeart cosplayers , and one small photo tucked out of sight . Looking closely , she saw it was of Abel and Gala , pressed cheek to cheek in a surprise photo , her eyes wide in surprise while her brother beamed at the camera . She let out a little _pft_ of air . _Two idiots , but they're so happy ..._ She sighed before turning to Pacific's wall . His photo's were all made up of shots of his family and friends , though not all of his friend photos seemed platonic ...she forced herself to turn away from the picture of him and Robin Corduroy , his eyes glued on her while she ruffled his hair . _Don't get distracted Dipper , you have something to find ._ The drawer seemed the best bet . She found his and began to rifle through it .

" Let's see …" A birthday card from his family, with incense attached .Poor quality incense at that , she knew even the lowest form of black magic couldn't be conjured up with it . All the same , she took a mental snapshot of his birthday date . Multiple articles of neon clothing , monster hunting supplies …hmm . She pulled out his patchwork jacket , the one straight out of the nineties . Seeing as she may never have the chance again , she inhaled his scent . _Spring ._ She thought . She imagined it had been left to dry out on a clothesline , left to absorb the scent of flowers and grass . She could be content to smell his sent all day .

" Gleeful ?" Her eyes snapped open , and to her horror Pacific stood in the doorway . They both remained frozen , Dipper's heart thumping out of her chest .

" You should really have Corduroy keep a better watch on the shack , Northwest ." She desperately tried to make a save . " Next time you may not catch me in time ." She fled past him , desperately trying shield her flushed face .

Rob trotted in the shop , glad to have made it back before Bud caught her . What he didn't know couldn't hurt him , right ? She flipped open a book , happy to finally relax . That is , she was relaxing before she heard a set of thundering footsteps down the stairs and the loudest yell she had ever heard from Pacific ." GLEEFUL , GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW !"

* * *

Dipper groaned and flopped on the bed . She had done the rare act of slipping on one of Abel's designs , a silk powder blue nightgown that she had received as a birthday gift . " _You really ought to stop sleeping in your day clothes , sister."_ He had said . Throwing himself on the furniture when he was in a mood was usually his thing . She wasn't supposed to have moods , or have romantic attraction or be caught in the act of dreamily sniffing her rival's jacket by her rival himself ! She sighed , running a finger across one of the smiley face patches . Why did she have to be so bad at this ? Lov- a relationship certainly couldn't grow out of this , not from what she was doing now . She slid a picture from one of his pockets , it was of him and his cousin on a monster hunt , his fingers in an Asian peace sign . _Winning him over will be nearly impossible …_ She turned off the lamp before hugging the jacket into her arms and burrowing her nose into it's hood . _But I'll be damned if I don't try ._

 **AN: His jacket is Dipper's now .Sorry I haven't written much about Dipcific, but this ship is written about alot , so I didn't think I could write anything original about them , so I only wrote hints . You're welcome to review or PM me with prompts or if you just want to talk about the story . Thanks !**


	14. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls . Such a shame .**

What was he supposed to think ? He had found her nose snuggled into his jacket - the one she had ridiculed for the entire summer - with a face of pure bliss ! Then she had the nerve to just run away !

" If you keep on tugging on your hair you'll go bald , Patz. " Gal chewed on her pencil .

He groaned in response before rolling off his bed . " You haven't seen my jacket , have you ?"

" Nope. Check your drawer ."

He rifled through , his fear being confirmed . " I'm going to have to go ...out ."

" Out ?" She raised a brow .

" Yes . Definitely . Absolutely .No way around it ." He sprinted towards the door .

She shook her head and flipped out her cellphone , preparing for the spew of updates on she was about to receive from Abel . This just might get interesting.

* * *

Dipper recalled several phrases uttered by her Grunkle Stan whenever someone was going through a rough patch . " Pull yourself up by your bootstraps . When the going gets tough , the tough get going ." Dipper used to believe in that , but now she could tell it was completely garbage advice . Where should she "go" exactly? To face Northwest-Pacific , after that ? No , she far preferred not moving from her bed for the majority of the day (not even accepting breakfast ) , his jacket and scent engulfing her in a comfort from the reality she _really_ didn't want to face . But it proved to be poor protection a few moments later .

The door forcefully swung open , and their eye contact was somehow even more strained the second time around .Dipper realized that perhaps sleeping with the jacket suggested even more than her previous actions , and even she couldn't control her blush .

" I thought that even your parents would teach you it's impolite to enter a girl's bedroom without asking , Northwest ." Even then her voice was hoarse .

" I'm sick of this , Gleeful . You like me , right ? " He stepped forward .

She scowled . " I don't -"

He rolled his eyes ." This is stupid ! What are we even fighting over ? The journal , our pride? What? " He gestured to the jacket she had tried to stuff under the covers . " I at least want you to say it !"

" Say what ?"

" Perhaps you don't hate me as much as you say you do ." He stood before her . " Maybe you're just a good actor , acting like you don't l-"

It was as for a few seconds , her body moved without her consent and she found that their lips had been slammed together , his shirt curled in her fists while she screwed her eyes shut . He tensed in her tight grasp , and she was sure he was about to jump back in disgust any moment now .

Well then , she best make every moment count .

She probably tugged too hard on his hair and her teeth nearly clashed with his , but at the moment she didn't care less .Then , he did the last thing she expected. He flushed his body even closer and kissed back with equal vigor . Their hands struggled to find their places while their mouths molded into each other . She opened her mouth and -

He took a step back , hands on her shoulders to keep her at distance . She honestly couldn't say she was surprised he wanted to stop , she had been fortunate to get this far . He frowned down at her , his mouth opening to say something . Her normally straight posture slouched and she prepared for the worst .

" Not bad , for what I can assume is your first time ."

Her mouth opened for a few seconds before she put her hand to your amulet ( she never slept without it )I and threw his jacket into his face .

" That's hardly a way to treat ...a lady , Northwest . In fact , I've changed my mind ."

" I think I have too . Who knew you'd be so rough , Gleeful ."

Soon Dipper was throwing more things than his jacket at him , with him reciprocating , but it was completely void of mean spirit .

 _There's a first time for everything ._ She mused . She prayed it would stay that way .

 **AN: First time writing a kiss scene! Though I'm certainly getting in practice for a future chapter …**

 **I freaking love love/hate relationships and rivalries . If you noticed I upped the rating , it's because I want to have the flexibility that comes with a higher one . I don't really curse much IRL , but being able to** _ **occasionally**_ **is nice . And to be brutally honest , writing Dipcific just inspires a sense of sexual tension . Well , enough of that! What was your favorite chapters so far ? Feel free to comment , and thanks !**


	15. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **AN: Backstory time**. **A few years ago ...**

" Come on , Dipping sauce ! Hurry up !" He bounced with excitement ." Aren't you excited ?"

Her young self rubbed her arms , only a thin , ratty jacket covered her . " Your attitude has changed ." Her voice was still childish , lacking in the air that everyone associated with the Dipper Gravity Falls one day would know .

" Well , yeah . " Abel ran a hand through his hair . " I'll definitely miss my friends . But ... like you said , this will be a better life for us , you know ? We can be with our uncles , in a big mansion where we'll have anything we want . You can explore the woods with Great Uncle Ford ," Her lips curled up a bit at that .

" You think … do you really think he'll mentor me ?"

He punched her in the shoulder ." Duh ! You're the biggest , smartest nerd in the world , of course he'll mentor you !"

She blushed a bit . " Thanks , Abel."

" Anyways , while you guys do that , I'll have a whole new town of babes ."

" Shut up !" She laughed and pushed him into the snow .

Dipper's hand rested over the knocker , hesitant to knock . Abel sighed and slid her hand in hers . " Ready to begin our new lives ?" He gave her a smile .

" Right ." She nodded , and with that she pounded against the door . As ready as she'd ever be …

The door opened , their Grunkle Stan stood before them in a baby baby blue suit and smelling strongly of coffee .Abel tackled him in a bear hug while Dipper still stood back. It had been years since the last family reunion ... " Hi , Great Uncle Stan ." She weakly waved .

" Hey , kid ," His face became stern . " That's Grunkle Stan to you ." He pulled her into a noogie .

" Stan !" She laughed and struggled to finally pull away .

" Where's our new fancy clothes and stuff?" Abel looked into the entryway .

" Geez kid , you haven't changed a bit . Go in the hallway , Suse will hook you up with a hot chocolate , you must be freezing in that jacket ."

At the mention of chocolate Abel rushed through the door .

" Pft , a boy on a mission . Coming in ?"

" Yeah . But ," She looked around him ." Where's Great Uncle Ford ?"

" Well ." He rubbed his neck . " He's working in the lab , said he was to busy to greet you guys ."

" Oh ." Her face fell .

" I'm sorry , kid . But I'm sure you can meet him later . In the meantime , come inside before you die of hypothermia ." He led her through the halls into a dining area where Abel alternated between downing hot chocolate and shaking his sketchbook at a Latina who seemed to hang on to every sketch .

" And this will be silk and this will have twenty bows !"

" Dude , you'll be like the most stylish kid in Roadkill County !" They high-fived .

" I see you've already met Suse , a recent addition to the staff ."

" And the Daughter Mr .Gleeful never had !"

" There you go again putting words in my mouth ." He grumbled . " Come on , may as make yourself useful and show them to their rooms ."

* * *

Their legs ached as they finished the stairs up to their joint corridor . Abel took it upon himself to open every single door in the hallway , gasping as he found each room bigger than the next while their uncle struggled to keep up .

" Is that a sewing room ?" Abel began to jump and down before moving to door . " Oh my gosh , Dipping Sauce , your room has it's own private library !"

She clutched her backpack to her chest . " Grunkle Stan , did you prepare these rooms just for us ?"

" Of course not ! Well , a bit . But Suse did it . I didn't see the point in putting in the work in just for you two gremlins , but -"

" You're an awful liar when you're trying to be tough , Stan . This library is a really nice touch ." She wondered in .God , she would never leave her room . She plopped down on her sofa while her twin ran to inspect his own room . She certainly was glad that they were now living with their Uncles , their only real family in her opinion . She had all the books she could read , all of the forest to explore . But still , she was bothered . Was Ford really to busy to greet them ?"

She pulled out her wallet to look at a crumpled photo from when they last met . It only contained the two pairs of twins , with her looking up at him like he was her world . Her brother had teased her for being a fangirl forever after , but it was deserved , wasn't it ? Her Great Uncle was confident and intelligent , and even introduced her to the world of the supernatural . As far as she was concerned , he was her hero .

She shut her eyes as she listened to her brother become increasingly louder the more he explored their corridor . Yawning , she settled into the cushions. Her and her brother were safe , they were with their uncle's now . For what seemed to be the first time in her life , she could truly relax .

* * *

It was a few days later when Ford finally emerged from his lab . Abel almost stood up to greet him , but there was some sort of air that convinced him to stay in his seat and awkwardly wave with his sister . But that only lasted for a second before he smiled and slid across from them .

" Abel , how would you like to design very special outfits that will be shown to huge audiences ?"

" Oh , I ...I would love it !"

" And you , Dipper . Wouldn't you love to not just learn about the supernatural , but also possess such powers alongside your brother ?"

" Well , that sounds great , Great Uncle Ford . But how ?"

He chuckled . "My knowledge of such things have grown since we last met , children . With my help , you can accomplish incredible things ."

Abel leaned forward ." What was that about huge audiences of people ?"

Their uncle pulled a blueprint from his pocket and smoothed it on the table . " I have been desiring to build this for a long time ."

Dipper noticed the title . " The Tent of Telepathy ? You mean we can gain the power of telepathy ?"

" More than that , Dipper . Telepathy , psychokinesis , levitation ...perhaps even more ."

" So we'll perform that in a giant tent , like a sideshow attraction ?" Abel raised a brow .

" It's far more than just a tourist trap , Abel . You'll be performing real magic . The crowds will adore you two all while your powers can grow stronger . What do you say ? "

They looked at each other . It certainly sounded amazing …

" We'll do it , Great Uncle Ford."

He grinned widely and shook both of their hands . " It's a deal ."

* * *

The sun was starting to set when their uncle led them down the metallic stairs to his lab . They unconsciously kept close to the other . It was just as impressive as Dipper imagined , but far creepier . It certainly didn't help that their uncle instructed them to step inside a large summoning circle before lighting multiple candles .

" Hey , Uncle Ford ?" Dipper's voice struggled not to break ." What are you doing ?"

" I'm contacting someone very a powerful , someone who helps people like us . People who have the potential to be legendary , with the right help ." The candlelight flickered in his eyes . " Trust me .'

Able grasped her hand , whether for her or his own comfort she didn't know . He began to chant phrases she recognized as Latin , normally at first and then to their shock his eyes began to glow white . Both twins let out a small gasp as the world turned to black and white , the only source of color being themselves , their uncle , and a man dressed in blue and blacks who floated above the ground .

" Hello Will ."

" S-stanford . Long time no see ."

The twins let out an exhale. He certainly didn't seem threatening , it was rather anticlimactic ."Weepy Will " Abel thought . That would be a good nickname for the being who was obviously the most scared one in ... the room ?

" I'm sure you know I haven't summoned you for small talk . I've come to make a deal ."

" Of course . " He shakily smiled . "And what will that deal be ?"

Their uncle beckoned him closer to whisper in his ear , though the being that was called Will seemed hesitant to approach him . Their Uncle whispered softly but menacingly , causing what she now identified as something akin to a demon to host a wide display of emotions before settling on acceptance ." Of course , Stanford . Come here children , the contract has been set . Simply shake my hand ." He offered both of his hands to them , eyes glistening with a pity both directed at them and himself , before they took them in their own . What from followed next was pure agony .

Their screams overlapped as they collapsed and writhed on the floor .Acid on their skin , thousands of sensations buzzed in their brain to the point they were sure they had reached insanity , their breath left them , and then , nothing .

They slowly regained their vision and breathing , and eventually sat up with some difficulty .Their uncle stepped forward to tower over them ." Your power comes from him , his miserable life is yours now . Do what you wish with him , he can't be killed no matter how much you put him through . Isn't that right ?" He sneered down at the blue demon , who had apparently gone through the same agony as they had .

" But you said-"

" I realize what I said .A deal is a deal ."He turned on his heel to walk out . " Now , if you'll excuse me , I have work to do .

" Wait , Great Uncle Ford ! Can't I come with you ?"

" I'm afraid you can not . "

" But -"

" You two really ought to get more acquainted with your powers , Will will assist you any problems. Until then ." Then he slammed the door , leaving his niece and nephew alone to figure out just what had happened .

* * *

The tent was going up soon , and their powers were still not controlled to even be presentable for cheap tricks for tourists . At one point Abel had to run home from town to sit alone in his closet , as he had found that every thought within a hundred yards buzzed in his brain at once . It was yet to be safe for her to practice levitation in the same room where Abel practiced throwing knives .

One night their Great Uncle Ford came from his lab , explaining that Will was to be their assistant . " You needn't worry about grazing him in practice ."

" But can't he be hurt ?" They looked over to him , who was sitting at the end of the table with an empty plate while silent tears slid down his pale cheeks .

" He will heal . I told you , do what you need to with him . Now , while Abel practices with Will , I want you to come with me ."

Dipper leaped up , causing the table to rattle .

" Do you need medical assistance , Miss Gleeful ?" Will asked half-heartedly .

" She's fine . Come on ." He once again led her to the lab , and this time she didn't have her brother to cling to . Not that that mattered , she assured herself .

He stopped abruptly as soon as they reached the landing and turned towards her ." Dipper . That nickname came from your birthmark , correct ?May I see it?"

She self consciously pulled her bangs from her forehead .

He inspected it and nodded . " A mark like that is quite rare you know . You shouldn't hide it ."

" But it's embarrassing and weird and-"

" Dipper , if there's one thing you must change , it's your confidence . That is one thing you must not lack . You don't want to be perceived as weak , do you ?"

Her fidgeting hands froze and dropped to her sides ." Of course not ." She forced her voice to be as calm and confident as possible .

" Good . Now , how has magic been going ?"

She resisted the urge to turn her eyes downcast . " Not well . Even with Will's help , our powers come in chaotic bursts . Soon enough tourist season will come , and we might not be prepared ."

" I told you , have confidence in yourself . When I started to dwell in magic , I struggled too . I mastered it through practice and control . I'm sure you can too . " He moved to a locked cabinet and pulled out a journal . " See this ? This isn't just any book . This contains spells of great power , some you can't even comprehend . Keep on working on your magic , Dipper , and you'll inherit this from me . "

Her mouth opened as she ran her fingers over the spine . But then she noticed something . " Number two ?"

His face grew grave . " Yes , there are other journals , ones I wish to posses . If you ever come across them , you must gain them through any way you can , understand ?"

" Of course ." Her hands reached for it .

He immediately pulled it back . " Not until you sufficiently master your powers . Remember , practice and control ."

She hid the disappointment in her eyes . " I won't disappoint you , Great Uncle Ford ."

He grinned . " I know you won't ."

* * *

 _Control . Just focus on the object ._

She shut her eyes , took a deep breath , and …

" Hi'ya dipstick !"

It dropped to the ground .Another broken teacup .

" What do you want , Abel ?"

He rose an eyebrow . " Someone's being a grump . You know , maybe maybe if you actually got sleep you wouldn't be so cranky ."

" I don't have time to sleep , Abel . I have to practice , and you should too ."

" When did you get so tight ? It's nearly midnight ."

" And yet I still can't levitate a damn tea cup !" She took in a breath .

 _Calm down , you mustn't get overemotional or express inferiority ._

" Abel , I suggest you practice , and if not , leave me in peace ."

" Fine ." He rolled his sketchbook under his arm ." I was going to show you my costume designs , but if you think breaking teacups is so important I'll leave ." He slammed the door behind him .

She sighed and turned front . _Focus ._

* * *

" Children , I have a surprise for you ."

Abel looked up from his pancakes and her a book . Their Uncle presented two blue stones to them , pretty but rather dead looking .

" These will help control your powers . Go ahead , focus your powers on them ."

They shut their eyes and simply let their powers seep out . When they opened them again , the stones shone a deep blue .

" Keep these on you at all times , and your powers won't come into sudden bursts ." He rose from his seat and once again retreated to the lab .

She watched him go , wondering when she could join them . She shut her eyes , pulling on the strings ( no longer explosions ) of power . When she opened her eyes , she had found the book trembling six inches above her head . She let out a little laugh . Perhaps she could join her uncle sooner than she thought .

* * *

" When we invited the kids , you promised you wouldn't do shit like this !"

" That's a rather crude way of putting it , Stanley ." He waved him off . " And I didn't promise anything ."

" You should know ! They're your niece and nephews , not your little toys to use !"

" Who says ? Honestly , you're not one to talk about morality . Weren't you the one that thought up the Tent of Telepathy ?"

" I was talking about scamming tourists with cheap card tricks , not freaking infusing them with black magic , Stanford !"

" It's all the same , isn't it ? You get what you want , a cheap money grab . The relevance to you stops there . Don't forget whose house it is , who kept you off the streets and out of jail ." He began to ascend to his lab . " As for the twins , I'll do what I wish , just as I will with you . I have been extremely generous with you Stanley , but I will take the necessary actions if you force me to . "

His twin was shaking with rage completely . " Stanford , If you lay a finger on them -"

The lab door snapped shut in his face .

* * *

Will looked at the man out of the corner of his eye , the one that used to be so full of curiously and innocence , who would look up at him with a sense of wonder in his eyes as Will did his best to explain the universe . He looked at him now , cold eyes scanning blueprints and field notes .

Will missed that man .

" If you're going to cry , the least you could do is be more quiet about it ."

" You lied ." He whispered to no one in particular .

Ford stiffened slightly before turning to him ." No , you merely misinterpreted our deal . Not that it matters . You couldn't say no if you wanted to , isn't that right ?" He tilted the demon's head up harshly .

Will chose not to say anything , just to let his tears slide down his cheeks . Where was the young man who had given him hot chocolate for the first time ? The one who talked to him until dawn about his latest discoveries until he finally collapsed ? The one who always gave him thanks when he woke up transported in his bed ? And how had he warped into this?

" I remember how it went Stanford-master ." He corrected . " I'm sorry ."

Ford looked down at him , the corners of his mouth stretching upwards as he saw the blunette's face grow more fearful by the second . " You realize your duty ?"

He nodded . " I-I'll condition their powers and serve the Gleeful household , until the contract is broken ."

" Good , perhaps I won't have to punish you as much as I thought you would . Now , about their powers …"

" I'm sure you know two twins with a magical ability are stronger together than apart , and t-that the magic I have given them can rise to an extraordinary height if trained properly ."

" And how long will it take to advance to the most complicated spells ?"

" If practiced often…at least several years …"

He let out a growl and Will raised his arms in defence out of habit .

" Anything else ?" He asked through gritted teeth .

" The enhancement of their powers comes from them simply possessing it together. Their individual skill levels won't be affected by the other's ."

" Hmm. I suppose that's for the better ." He relaxed .

" Stanford ." Will suddenly noticed from the corner of his eye a large machine behind glass . " W-what's that ?Don't tell me you're trying to access other dimensions !"

" It's the natural next step , isn't it ? That portal will open a hole in time in space , allowing me access to many more worlds ."

" You could destroy the world ."

" Certainly . But I know the precautions for keeping myself safe , as well as how to power it . Your magic in the twins wasn't only for a sideshow , you know ."

" But -"

" Our contract agreed that you were limited in what you could give , but that doesn't apply for the twins . The best part is I don't have to wait . Their raw power will be enough . And of course ," he imitated their handshake . " You can't tell anyone , understand ?"

Will only murmured a shaky response . Knowing the demon couldn't tell even if he wanted to , Stanford descended to the main floor .

" Oh children !"

Will burst into tears .

* * *

" Great Uncle Ford !" Dipper gaped at the machine . "You built a functioning multidimensional portal ?"

Abel , who was still rather bitter , scoffed . They were sure to go on a nerdy rant soon enough .

" Not completely functioning , I am afraid . But that's where you come in

. Your raw power can power this portal ."

" And what , you can go go to a science dimension where you two can be even bigger nerds ?" Abel raised his brow .

Stanford pressed his lips together . " If this portal opened , we could assess knowledge and power beyond your dreams . We could explore the multiverse . I only need your help ."

" But we have barely begun to master our powers , how can we -"

" That's the good thing , Dipper . I need your raw power , no mastery necessary .What do you say ?"

Abel watched his sister bounce on her feet while their uncle began to flip switches at the control panel . _At least she's smiling ._

It started with the pulling of one string of power , then another , until they could feel every one at once . Dipper lips curled up at her uncle , and he was about to reply when the machine began to thunder with such power the entire room began to shake..

Suddenly , Dipper felt the urge to curl up and take a nap . Almost as if the machine wasn't just using their magical energy ...

" Kids , get away !"

She woke from her doze with a start at her Grunkle's voice . He was standing several yards away , but to her realization , his voice was droned out by the machine . Still , they could clearly interpret what their Uncle's waving arms meant .

To their horror , at that exact moment , they felt their feet leave the ground , the portal starting to suck them closer .

She felt like ought to have done something , but her mind seemed to grow stupider by the second . The little she could process included this : Both of her Uncle's screams , incredibly loud sobbing , and a tugging motion on her wrist , and these final words .

" Stanford , do something ! Stanford-"

Then everything faded to black .

* * *

She woke up with a groan . She could swear she didn't have a single drop of energy left in her .

" Good morning , Dipstick ." A voice called weakly from her left .

" Abel ?" She squinted to see they were in twin beds in an unfamiliar room , a guest bedroom most likely . " What happened ?"

" I haven't been awake much longer than you have , but if what I think I remember was correct …" He sunk further into his mattress .

They heard a knock on their door .

" Young masters ?" The demon entered . " How are you feeling ?"

" Awful ."

Will chuckled nervously and pulled in a food trolley . " I figured you would wish to have breakfast to recover your strength . It has been two days , after all ."

" Two days ?" No wonder her throat felt parched . She tiredly pointed to the water pitcher , and Will got the message. " Where's Great Uncle Ford ?"

" Uh , he's...out ?"

" He went out to go find unicorn breath while we're we're in a comma ?" Abel crossed his arms .

" Well , actually , he went out for a longer people of time then that . A sabbatical , he called it . He left a letter , leaving instruction that you are now masters of the house ."

Before Abel could began to curse their Uncle's name , Dipper cut in " But why us ? Where's Grunkle Stan ?"

" Oh dear , you don't remember?" He wrung his hands and gulped ." Your Uncle ….in the process of saving you from getting sucked into the portal ...he , how do I say this ? Your Grunkle Stan got trapped inside the portal in your place ."

* * *

For the next week , Abel found that Dipper was impossible to talk to . Every time he tried to talk to her , about their Grunkle especially , he was lucky to receive a grumble in response . She buried herself in her work until she literally collapsed . He watched as Will sadly placed her into bed every night or so , noticing that even when she was asleep her face didn't relax . He did not question the journal that he had found tucked into her bed , or how it was the only thing that seemed to fill her mind besides strengthening her powers .

* * *

Dipper paused her groaned into her hands , looking through her fingers at her reflection in the dressing room mirror . The stage makeup did a decent job at hiding her under eye circles , but did little to mask her panic . It was a simple act , they had practiced it a hundred times prior , the stage had been checked over thoroughly by Suse … so why did she feel so nervous ?

Channeling her Uncle Ford's advice , she took a deep breath and began to work her face into a neutral mask . _I . Am. Fine._ She lied to herself . If she could just steady her hands long enough to perform tricks , then everything would go smoothly .

" Miss Gleefull , we're on in five minutes . " Will peeked around the corner .

She didn't speak as he tied her cape around her shoulders , or as she stood up to make way to the stage .

The curtains rose , revealing the anticipating audience .

Her uncles would come back , she would master every spell on earth , her every dream of her new life in Gravity Falls would come true .

" Ladies and gentlemen , introducing for the first time , Dipper and Able Gleeful !"

Until then , the show must go on .

 **AN: Kind've want to explain backstories for these guys. Hey , do you guys have any suggestions for (one) date ideas for Dipper and Pacific and (two) any supernatural creatures and occurrences of Gravity Falls to investigate ? I plan to eventually post this story on A03 under Shattered Dreams AmongOtherThings . I'd like to hear what your ideas on a better title or summary , or really any other alterations you think I should make . I'm also going on a shortish hiatus , perhaps a little over a month or so ? I wish to pursue other projects , but I'm sure I can squeeze in some writing here and there .See you next time , and thanks !**


	16. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

" Do you know what material my cape is made of ? Girlfriend material ."

Dipper sighed ." They just get worse ."

" He is the romance master , Lady-bro . " Suse called from where she was ironing Dipper's dating outfit ." Just go with it !"

" You know ," Dipper spoke to her brother , who was currently doing her hair . " I'm beginning to think that you were never charming or romantic at all , you just stole the majority of Gravity Fall's hearts with your looks ."

" So you're admitting I'm pretty ?" Abel fluttered his eyelashes .

" Well , you are my twin ."

" Done , dudes !" Suse presented her freshly pressed clothes .

" You'll be the bell of the ball , sister . "

" Right ." She swept her sweaty palms across her shirt . She had never been on a date before , the only experience she had ever had with romance was a couple of forced smiles and a few reciprocated conversations to convince gooey eyed teenagers to come to the tent . She knew that wasn't the case with Pacific . She liked to think her confidence effectively hid her lack of social skills , but it never did seem to work around him.

" Relax !" Abel tossed her her dress . " He obviously likes you , just be yourself . Or maybe a more charming , less evil version of yourself ."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped behind the changing screen." Thanks for putting my worries at ease ."

" Anyways , The Club is a great place for a first date . With the amount of dates I've had there , I would know."She stepped outside of the screen , receiving both of their thumbs up .Abel put his hands to his heart . " Aw , our little Dipper has grown up !'

" I'm literally less than an hour younger than you -never mind ."She stopped right before the door . " Oh , and Abel ? Don't you dare spy on us ." She shut the door with a warning glare .

" Of course …. I won't be spying on you alone . I'm going to need all the help I can get ."

* * *

Pacific ran his fingers through his hair outside the restaurant's hair . It could just be anticipation , but he could swear he was being watched .

"My apologies for being late ." She strutted towards him , noticing that even in formal wear he still wore bright colors .

" It's fine , Dipper ." His smiling face radiated sunshine ." Ready to go in ?"

Realizing he was offering her his hand , she quickly wiped her palms . Now was not the time for her nervous sweating problem to arise . _You're Dipper Gleeful , you can handle monsters , dark magic , so you can definitely handle - Shit !_

His fingers intertwined between hers , and her spark of confidence completely left her .

" You okay ? Relax , I already know what a nerd you are , you don't need to make me think you're cool or anything . _Wap !"_ He stuck a rainbow sticker to her dress .

" It didn't take long to for you to break out the stickers , did it , Patz ?"

He responded with placing another on her nose . " It's always the right time for stickers !"

She cracked a genuine smile , only awkward due to lack of practice . " Come on , there's a date to be had ." They walked inside , hands still intertwined .

" BOY , SHE CAN'T HANDLE AFFECTION FROM HER TRUE LOVE WITHOUT TURNING COMPLETELY RED , JUST LIKE YOU , ABEL ! DOES IT RUN IN THE FAMILY ?"

" S-shut up , Grendo !" I don't act like that !"

Gal shook her head ." You do . remember that one time when I -"

" Tonight isn't about me , it's about the first ever Dipcific date !" He snatched the binoculars and peered through the doors . " Perfect , they aren't seated by the door so we can sneak in !"

He reached for the door only to find it engulfed with blue magic , making the knob unturnable . He stretched to see his sister giving him a death glare from her table . He groaned at her " I'm watching you" gesture.

" Young master , I think it's best we leave Miss Gleeful to enjoy her date with , don't you think? Privately , I mean ."

" Wait ." Abel's face lit up in a way Will didn't like ." I can't get in there - but you can !"

Will gulped .

* * *

He felt horribly uncomfortable watching the couple leaning closer and closer to one another as time wore on , his sharp hearing catching every word . Besides that , it was truly strange to see her express pleasant feelings and affection , however awkwardly , to another person . He thought that her brother was the only one who she cared for , and even that was well hidden . Will had to turn away when Pacific brushed a finger over her cheekbone .

It also was quite awkward to try his best to be inconspicuous in updating his other young master every ten seconds .By the fifth time , despite his invisibility while entering and exiting , he knew he was caught . Without even looking up from her meal , she seized him mid-float .

" Will ?"

" Yes ?" He gulped .

" In a moment , me and my date will exit this place . You will not tell my brother or his friends that we have gone , or where . Is that clear ?"

" Y-yes , Miss Gleeful . Mr .Northwest .' He nodded towards Pacific , who waved back .

" Good . Patz , let's sneak out the bathroom window ."

* * *

Pacific could swear he heard Abel's scream of despair once they were a good hundred yards away from where they sprinted into the woods , trying to contain their giggles .

They collapsed onto the forest ground , breathing heavily and not caring about the dew on their clothes .He couldn't help but notice she shivered from her lack of cape.

" Sorry Northwest , but the pastel rainbow really isn't my color scheme ."

" You're totally cold ."

She didn't bother fighting against the jacket . _Still smells like spring ._

" I'm thankful we got away before my brother could photograph us . I'm quite sure he's already devoted an entire page to ... Dipcific ?"

" I don't really doubt that ."He looked up to the sky . " Think we'll see a shooting star ?"

' We can try."

He took the few minutes they spent on their backs ,eyes toward the clear sky , to look at her out of the corner of his eye . She lay there , the thoughtful( though not currently calculating) expression she wore when she didn't believe anyone was looking was present on her face , composed with cold grace . Even under the bright light of the stars , her turquoise eyes still glowed brightly , with must have surely been complex galaxies of thought behind those eyes .

Her sharp focus turned away to him , who was now on his side , chin in hand ." See something interesting , Northwest ?"  
He nodded , never breaking eye contact . She didn't look away , despite her quickly growing blush .

Using her his elbow to prop himself up , he leaned forward . Still in a trance , the distance between them closed ever so slowly until their bodies brushed against each other . Again he glided his thumb against her cheekbone , down her jaw , while his other arm went around her waist to gently pull her even closer . Their heads tilted and their lips met , gently this time .

 _Any picture of this moment would be unnecessary to scrapbook_... He mused . He was quite sure he would remember it forever .

 **AN:** **Geez , it's been awhile since I've posted , both due to writer's block and self-doubt in this story . Unfortunately , I can't promise frequent updates , if at all . Still , I enjoyed writing/finishing this chapter . Feel free to comment or PM me if you want to talk about this story . Thanks for reading !**


	17. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gravity Falls**

Abel was excited for Valentine's day for as long as anyone could remember . Ever since Kindergarten he pulled out his crafting kit two months before the day even came , delighted to make frilly love confessions and flirtations to half of his class . He would even make the mandatory required cards for Dipper , no bribe needed ( though there was always a risk he would write an embarrassing card in hope's of setting his sister up ,but it was a risk she was willing to take ). It was no surprise that Dipper didn't share his enthusiasm .

She fidgeted with her amulet , watching her brother dart around the room , his arms full of teddy bears , chocolates , the like . Will and Suse were right behind , arms even more overflowing with Valentine's day garb .

" It's a scam , you know . " Dipper called out . " And you , Brother Dear ,are falling for it _hard ._ "

" Love isn't a scam , Dipstick !" He began to twirl her around the room with a lovesick sigh .

" I beg to differ .'

" You mean you beg to Dipper-"

" No ." She struggled to escape his strong grip ."

" Love is something beautiful , special, magical even !"

She gagged .

" I figured you would have realized that , considering Patz and all …" He poked her side , her face flushing at the mere mention . " Even if you don't believe in it , you are going to dosomething , right ? I get the feeling that Patz is kind've a hopeless romantic like myself , even if he isn't so open about it as I am ."

" I don't think he could ever be as hopeless as you , Able ." She finally broke away to escape to her room , probably the only space that hadn't been filled with pink and red .

" Don't wimp out today of all days , Dipstick . You don't want to break poor Patz's heart , do you ?"

 _No ._ She thought , dread settling in her stomach . _I'll_ _have to do something ._

* * *

While Pacific had climbed many trees in his lifetime , scaling both a wall and a balcony while holding a bouquet was a first . Adjusting his jacket covered with heart-themed pins , he knocked on the glass door . Dipper already was in her room , back towards him . _Did she not hear him ?_ He pressed his face to the glass to make out multiple pieces of pink and red construction paper connected with strings . On a small dry erase board , he made out the words _Project Valentine's day (_ Likely Abel's handwriting , seeing as the _I_ s were dotted with hearts ) . Underneath were multiple formulas in Dipper's handwriting .

Shaking his head , he slid open the unlocked door .

' God , that's so sugary I'm going to retch ." She slapped her forehead . " And how in hell am I supposed to find the perfect ratio of pink and red if -" She tensed at the sudden feeling of being watched and turned around .

" Wow ." Pacific stared at the huge board .

" You weren't supposed to see this ."

" This must've taken you forever."

She crossed her arms" Not really . I've had plenty of practice making conspiracy boards , this wasn't so different ." She was taken aback when he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back towards his chest .

" Still , that that's a lot of effort for a holiday you despise . And all for me ?"

She did her best to muster up a reply , all while being horribly distracted by how warm he was . _I have to blow this off , I'm already embarrassed enough , quick be clever !_ " Y-es ?I mean - yes ."

" Hmm ." The sound vibrated through his chest . " That's really sweet . You should be ... rewarded ." He said a bit too close to her ear to be comfortable .

She swallowed .

" Look !" He pulled out a thick notebook covered with glitter . " I made this for you !"

 _Oh ._ " ...by Pacific Northwest ...what is it exactly ?'

" Well , since you can't have the real journal , I thought this was the next best thing . I wrote out l everything , even the weird cryptic bits . Plus I illustrated it too and left some notes of my own . Stuff I learned , explanations ...other stuff ."

" Stuff ?"

" -and your brother may have discovered it , and mambe insisted on decorating . Sorry if all the glitter makes you sneeze ."

" Other stuff ?"

" You'll find it when you get to it . Until then ." He gestured to the balcony ." I figured I can ask for a gift too ."

* * *

"This is amazing !"

One of Dipper's arms clung to Pacific while the other hand was grasped firmly around her amulet . She was far too occupied keeping them from falling into the air to admire the view , but Pacific's expressions said it all .

" There !" He pointed to the bell tower of the old church . " Land there !"

They both dropped through the entrance , Dipper's cape billowing behind her . " And why are we here exactly ?"

" I'll show you !" He led her by the hand downstairs . The glass windows cast colored lights on the ground and in the center was a slightly aged sofa . He plucked up a few flowers from a pile on the ground and began to spin them into chains .

She stood back awkwardly .

" Come on ." He patted by his side . " Sit down , read . Unless you really did want me to take you to a cliche Valentine's dinner ?"

" No , no ." She smiled . " This is perfect ."

So they sat , her head in his lap while he spun flower chains and placed them on her head . She read aloud occasionally , all without a single gaudy heart in sight .

* * *

Abel let out an exaggerated yawn . He had just sent Gal home. It was quite likely she would be covered in glitter and flower petals for a week , but Abel thought it was all worth it . He smiled to himself sleepily . He was ready to go to bed when he heard giggling . _His sister giggling_.

He peeked through the crack in her door . She was sitting on her bed , a note in hand . Beside her was a notebook he recognized as one he helped decorate for Patz . On her other side was a bouquet , made up of the flowers that Pacific often used to weave flower crowns for himself .

His sister let out another sound behind her hand , which partially blocked her blushing face .

Shaking his head , he shut the door . _Valentine's day is a stupid scam , yeah right ._

Oh , he would bring this up tomorrow for sure . But until then , he would let her read her love notes in happy bliss .

 **AN : Happy early Valentine's Day everybody . This came to me out of nowhere , but hoped you enjoyed . You're welcome to share your thoughts !**

 **Until next time ,**

 **\- SDAOT**


End file.
